Uma Ligação Profunda
by Beleite
Summary: Pouco antes de iniciar seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, Harry Potter se descobre de alguma forma conectado a uma garota que ele nunca havia visto antes. A história se passa durante "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fenix".
1. A Descoberta de Uma Ligação

**Uma ligação profunda**

Obs: Se passa durante o 5º anoem Hogwarts. Não pretendo fazer grandes alterações no livro deJ. K. Rowling. Pelo menos por enquanto a única coisa que muda é que, ao invés da Sra Weasley ter ido comprar o material dos personagens principais (como no livro), a fic começa com Harry, Rony e Hermione no Beco Diagonal, 1 semana antes do regresso delesa Hogwarts, comprando o material.

Cap 1 – A descoberta de uma ligação

– _O que pensa que está fazendo?_

– Que? – perguntei.

– Não falei nada. – respondeu Rony. Viramo-nos para Hermione.

– Nem eu. Harry, está ouvindo coisas?

– Não... – respondi, não muito convencido. Não seria a primeira vez que eu ouvia coisas que ninguém mais ouvia, certo?

Continuamos andando pelo Beco Diagonal.

– Então, onde vamos agora? – perguntei, mudando de assunto.

– Floreiose Borrões, precisamos comprar alguns livros que ainda faltam. – respondeu Hermione.

– Ok... – levei a mão à testa.

– Que foi? Cicatriz? – perguntou Hermione, preocupada.

Rony olhou para os lados vacilante.

– Mas... ele não está aqui, não é? Não no meio de tanta gente...

– Não... calma... é só... dor de cabeça. – conforme eu ia falando, a dor piorava. Parecia que estavam soltando fogos de artifício na minha cabeça.

_Tinha alguém perto. Muito perto. Havia algo pressionado contra as minhas costas. Pareciam caixas. Mas não me incomodava mais do que o hálito daquela pessoa tão perto de mim._

_Tentei empurrá-lo para longe, mas fui incapaz. Meus braços estavam cansados de lutar. Minhas pernas cansadas de andar. Eu poderia desmaiar ali mesmo, se soubesse que isso o pararia. Mas tinha certeza que não._

– _O que você pensava que estava fazendo aqui? Você achou que podia fugir? – ele estava agora ainda mais perto. Sua boca se aproximava da minha orelha. – Hein? Me responda._

_Lágrimas de raiva escorriam pelo meu rosto. Porém eu não podia fazer nada. Ele mordeu levemente o lóbulo da minha orelha. Sua boca foi descendo, contornando o meu maxilar, até chegar ao queixo e recomeçar a subir, desta vez em direção à minha boca. Ele pausou em frente a ela, tão perto que eu podia sentir seu hálito descendo pela minha garganta._

_Eu permanescia imóvel, sem forças, devido aos 2 dias sem comida e com pouca água._

– _Me larga, Malfoy. – consegui dizer, com a voz rouca por conta do desuso._

_Ele me deu um sorrisinho arrogante antes de tomar meus lábios. Foi neste momento que eu apaguei._

– Harry! – Hermione me sacudia. – Harry! Acorde!

– Precisamos... ir à Borgin & Burkes.

– 'Tá maluco? – perguntou Rony.

– Alguém. Perigo. Malfoy.

– Pirou de vez. Cara, se recomponha. – exclamou Rony.

Mas eu já estava cambaleando na direção da Travessa do Tranco. Enquanto me aproximava a minha dor de cabeça voltava.

– Harry! Espera! Se quer fazer isso, a gente vai com você, mas não acho que tenha ninguém em perigo na Borgin & Burkes! E se tiver, aquela gente que frequenta ali não é da nossa conta.

Eu sentia que em pouco tempo aquilo iria acontecer de novo. Seja lá o que fosse aquilo.

– Só... garanta que vamos chegar lá... a tempo. Se eu desmaiar... me arrastem. Precisamos... chegar. Quase... lá.

A dor se tornou insuportável. Fechei um pouco os olhos, na esperança de amenizá-la.

_Acordei com um tapa na cara._

– _O que você quer? – perguntei fracamente._

– _Com você desmaiada não tem graça, querida. Já estou tendo que me conformar com a sua falta de reação..._

_Eu estava deitada no chão. Tentei me levantar, mas n me restavam forças._

_Ele deitou por cima de mim._

– _Sai de cima de mim. – falei, porém sem conseguir o tom imperativo que eu desejava._

– _Porque eu faria isso? – ele perguntou, retirando meu vestido rasgado pela fuga e os dois dias de viajante._

– _Eu falei sério, Malfoy! – desta vez retirei forças de algum lugar para falar relativamente alto._

– _E eu também te fiz uma pergunta séria. – ele falou, retirando meu sutiã._

_Porém, quando seus dedos começaram a brincar com o elástico da minha calcinhauma grande energia, vindo sabe-se lá de onde, me atingiu, e houve uma explosão que arremessou o Malfoy para o outro lado do depósito. Deu tempo apenas de vê-lo bater a cabeça no teto e ser soterrado por caixas e mercadorias antes de apagar totalmente._

– Harry!

– O que foi? – perguntei, atordoado. – Chegamos?

– Não. Nós estávamos te carregando quando a Borgin & Burkes explodiu.

– Digam-me algo que eu não saiba. – falei, correndo em direção à nuvem de fumaça ascendente que subia da loja.

Entrei na loja em chamas, procurando por uma porta que me levasse ao depósito. Não foi preciso, pois ao primeiro passo o chão desabou. Caí à poucosmetros da garota. Corri até ela.

Se me fosse permitido parar um momento para apreciar sua beleza, eu o teria feito sem pestanejar, porém o máximo que o tempo me permitiu foi vestí-la com minha capa, para que não fosse permitido a outro ser vivo vê-la daquele jeito, e dar o fora dali.

Enquanto a vestia, não pude deixar de notar que entre os seios, um pouco à esquerda, no lugar onde repousava seu coração, havia uma cicatriz. Uma cicatriz em forma de raio. A _minha_cicatriz.

Quando sai, com aquela garota estonteante nos braços, não pude deixar de notar que houve vários cochichos à nossa volta.

– Harry! – Hermione veio correndo até mim. – Quem é..?

Rony apareceu logo depois, me lançando um olhar tão curioso quanto a pergunta de Mione.

– Não faço ideia. Era ela que eu estava... – algo me deteve. – Era ela que estava em perigo.

– Percebe-se. – falou Rony. – O que faremos com ela?

– Nós não podemos simplesmente discutir isso em algum lugar mais... privado?

– Tipo ondeHarry? – Hermione perguntou.

– Bom...

* * *

– Não acho que Dumbledorevai concordar com isso, Harry. – Sirius disse, depois que eu expliquei a situação para ele.

Com expliquei eu quero dizer que omiti apenas a parte de eu ter descoberto ela vendo através de seus olhos e a parte da cicatriz. A dela, quero dizer. Também não contara sobre Malfoy.

– Porque não?

– Isso não é um abrigo, Harry! – me limitei em encará-lo. – Ok, eu saquei a hipocrisia, mas é uma situação diferente. Afinal, porque é que você quer tanto que abriguemos essa garota?

– Sirius, nós podemos, pelo menos, alimentá-la e dar água a ela? Podemos cuidar dela pelo menos até ela melhorar? Eu deixo vocês apagarem a memória dela depois, se for decidido que não podemos confiar nela. A gente nem deixa ela ver a casa toda. Podemos mantê-la num quarto por uns dias, enquanto decidimos isso. Mas nesse momento ela está desmaiada de fome e sede.

– Ok. Eu realmente não posso dizer não a _esse_pedido.

– Muito obrigado.

Então nós remanejamos os quartos, de um jeito que sobrasse um para abrigar a recém-chegada.

Quando a deitamos na cama, poderíamos pensar que ela estava morta, não fosse pela fraca respiração que ainda podia notar-se, com muita observação, pelo movimento milimétrico de seu tórax.

Todo dia, eu alimentava-na e dava-lhe de beber. Eu ainda não entendia a ligação que eu tinha com essa garota, e podia com sinceridade dizer que os outros ocupantes da casa entendiam menos ainda. A única coisa que eu sabia era que essa ligação me mantinha dia e noite ao seu lado, num colção que eu improvisara apara mim no chão.

Na primeira noite, algumas horas depois do incidente, ela resmungou um pouco, cada resmungo me fazia pular do colção e ir checar se ela já havia acordado. Na segunda noite, ela começou a se remexer na cama, o que também me sobressaltava. Já na terceira noite, chegou uma hora que ela simplesmente parou de se mexer e falar.

Esperei para ver o quanto isso duraria. Após uma hora sem movimentos, decidi ir averiguar.

Encontrei-a de olhos abertos. Quando me viu aproximando-me, ela se encolheu para longe, sentando-se e cobrindo-se com o lençol de forma a deixar apenas os olhos de fora.

– Ei... ei... eu não vou te machucar. – falei.

Ela tinha olhos castanhos. Ela era com certeza latina. Ela tinha longos cabelos ondulados e castanhos, porém excessivamente descudados, provavelmente pelo tempo que passara fugindo seja-lá-de-onde. Tinha também uma pele mulata-que-não-vê-sol, como se ela tivesse nascido mulata, mas ficasse muito tempo em casa, o que a deixou meio pálida. Suas curvas eram perfeitas e seus grandes olhos castanhos e expressivos me passavam duas mensagens diferentes.

A princípio, eles diziam que eu não me aproximasse, e demonstravam medo, mas depois passaram a mostrar curiosidade, vendo que eu respeitava a primeira mensagem e permanescia apenas sentado na outra ponta da cama.

Lentamente ela começou a abaixar o lençol e pareceu relaxar.

– Posso... posso me aproximar? – perguntei calmamente.

Ela fgez que sim com a cabeça. Eu cheguei perto.

– Oi... meu nomeé Harry, prazer. – estendi-lhe a mão.

– Sarah. O que... o que aconteceu? Que lugar é esse?

Contei-lhe toda a história, mas algo me fez não omitir-lhe os mesmos detalhes que omitiraa Siriuse a Ronye Hermione. Não sei o que me mantinha guardando isso em segredo, mas seja lá o que fosse, eu continuaria mantendo.

Quando terminei a história ela estava chorando.

– Hey... não chore. Porque está chorando?

– É minha culpa. Eu... eu pus fogo na loja.

– O que?

– Sim... um... um garoto estava me ameaçando, então eu surtei. A próxima coisa que eu vi foi ele voando pelos ares, antes de eu... desmaiar. E... e o fogo começou nesse momento, tenho certeza.

Eu sabia que ela estava escondendo os detalhes, o que não era de se surpreender.

– Não seja tão dura consigo mesma. Estamos melhor sem aquela loja, de qualquer maneira.

Ela começou a chorar mais.

– Hey, hey. – abracei ela. – Já passou, ok?

Ela enterrou a cabeça no meu peito, e passamos um bom tempo assim.

– Eu... eu gosto devocê, Harry. – ela declarou, olhando-me nos olhos.

Subitamente seus olhos desviaram-se até minha testa. Nesse momento ela se soltou dos meus braços e voltou a posição de encolhimento.

– Você... você está bem? – perguntei, aproximando-me.

– Sai daqui! – ela gritou, a plenos pulmões. – Sai! Eu não... SAI DAQUI AGORA!

* * *

**Bom... aqui está o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem. Realmente não faço ideia de quando postarei o segundo, pois viajarei no Carnaval, mas posso garantir que se tiver algumas reviews isso pode me animar a deixar a companhia dos meusamigos algumas vezes e escrever um pouco para postar mais cedo.**

**Então... deixem reviews! Se até antes de eu viajar eu já tiver pelo menos uma, eu já deixo o Cap 2 para vocês até sábado, se só receber depois, vou ver se consigo arrumar um tempo para postar, mas só posso deixar garantido que farei um esforço.**

**Bjinhos a todos,  
Bel**

**Ps: Isso presumindo que alguém _leia _e _goste _da fic para começar...**


	2. A hóspede

Cap 2 – A hóspede.

– _Sai daqui! – ela gritou, a plenos pulmões. – Sai! Eu não... SAI DAQUI AGORA!_

Fiquei lá, encarando-a, tentando entender onde eu a assustara. Ela foi se acalmando, e não mais gritava, apenas ficava resmungando olhando para seus joelhos, que ela precionava contra o peito.

– Tira ele daqui. – ela resmungava. – Tira ele daqui...

– O que está havendo aqui? – perguntou Sirius, entrando no quarto assustado, seguido por Rony, Hermione, Gina, os gêmeos, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e Lupin.

– Eu... eu não sei.

Me aproximei dela lentamente. Quando ela percebeu a aproximação levantou rápidamente a cabeça, olhando fundo nos meus olhos.

_**Recomecei a gritar. O que eu gritava? Não saberia responder a essa pergunta. Sabia apenas que no momento que eu reparei quem ele era tudo que vinha na minha mente era que eu não o queria perto de mim. Não depois do que ele me fizera passar.**_

_**Queria manter distância. Minha mente foi clareando à medida qu eu reparava que ele não fazia mais menção de se aproximar. Na realidade, nunca vira ninguém com um olhar tão perdido na vida. Parecia até... que ele não estava mais ali.**_

Mais uma vez eu estivera em sua mente. Mas desta vez fora ainda mais estranho, pois eu me vira. Da mente dela, eu me vira. Notei que quando ela estava confusa e gritando ela não havia reparado, mas ela apenas olhava para a minha cicatriz. Será que ela sabia de algo que eu não sabia? Ela parecia achar que eu fizera algo muito ruim a ela. Mas seria possível? Afinal, eu nunca a vira antes...

Me remexi. Ela recomeçou a gritar.

– Não acho uma boa ideia você ficar aqui, Harry. – Sirius falou, colocando a mão no meu ombro.

– Você acha que ela poderá me atacar? Fazer algum mal a mim? – perguntei, ultrajado até com a ideia.

– Não. Acho que você está fazendo mal a ela.

Derrotado com essa resposta, me vi obrigado a sair do quarto, seguido por todos.

* * *

– Harry, sinto mas teremos que obliviá-la. – disse Lupin.

– Não! Não teremos. – respondi.

– Harry, claramente essa garota tem algo contra você! – disse Sirius. – Se você acha que alguém com tanto medo assim de uma pessoa faria outra coisa senão entregar o esconderijo dela?

Baixei os olhos.

– Mas vocês não podem obliviá-la...

– A não ser que você nos dê um motivo muito bom, é o que faremos. – disse o Senhor Weasley.

– Sentimos muito, querido, mas é necessário. – falou a Senhora Weasley.

Eu não queria contar sobre a ligação. Algo me dizia para não fazê-lo.

– Ei! Só tenho uma pergunta... alguém mais ai reparou que os olhos dela ficaram verdes quando ela começou a gritar? – perguntou Fred.

– Os olhos dela? – indaguei.

– Você não viu? – surpreendeu-se Jorge.

– N-não. Isso realmente aconteceu? – olhei em volta. Todos confirmaram com a cabeça.

– Harry... eles ficaram iguaizinhos aos seus, cara. – disse Rony.

– Ignorando essa bizarrice, seja lá o que for isso, estamos de acordo com a obliviação? – perguntou Sirius.

– Não! – exclamei.

– Harry, é necessário!

– Não é, Sirius!

A porta se abriu.

– C-com licença... – Sarah falou. – Eu... eu gostaria de opinar. – todos a encararam com surpresa nos olhos. – Senhor... Sirius, não é? – ela voltou-se para o meu padrinho, com um olhar destemido. Reparei que em nenhum momento desde que entrara ela dirigira sequer um olhar a mim.

– Sirius Black. – ele respondeu.

– Ok... senhor Black. Eu... eu gostaria muito que apagassem minha memória. Se pudesse, eu adoraria esquecer tudo. Minha vida. Mas eu sei dos danos que isso me traria. Eu adoraria poder recomeçar minha vida, senhor. Esquecer tudo que já passei. Mas isso me enlouqueceria. Ter uma mente de 2 anos? Essa parte não me agrada. Eu podeira então pedir que me fizessem esquecer esta noite e me soltassem por ai, para me virar. Mas eu continuaria miserável.

"Eu acho, então, que se me fosse dado o direito de escolha, e eu entendo se este me for negado, que eu iria preferir ser mantida aqui. Sem permissão de sair. Não entraria em contato com ninguém. Não que exista alguém nesse mundo que eu gostaria de entrar em contato. Eu podeira ser mantida num quarto escuro o resto da minha vida se vocês quisessem, isso não seria pior do que o lugar de onde vim. A única coisa que eu peço é que, seja qual for a decisão que vocês tomem, eu não o quero cruzando meu caminho denovo."

Dito esta última frase, ela me encarou, bem fundo dentro dos meus olhos, e pela primeira vez não vi medo nela. Não vi fraqueza. Ela parecia até maior do que antes. Ela sustentou meu olhar por muito tempo, enquanto os outros registravam o que haviam acabado de ouvir.

– Eu não acho que tenha problema em mantê-la no quarto. Pelo menos por enquanto. – disse Lupin.

Todos concordaram, e ela foi conduzida de volta para o quarto.

E assim foi. A mantivemos no quarto por um tempo. Todos se revezavam para ficar guardando o quarto dela. Eu não tinha permissão para vê-la.

No segundo dia, Hermione foi a encarregada de levar-lhe comida...

* * *

Hermione POV

Eu já estava curiosa sobre aquela garota no momento que eu vi Harry carregando-a para fora da loja. Quando a vi gritando com Harry, achei-a louca, mas minha curiosidade cresceu muito quando ela se pronunciou durante a nossa discução. Fiquei intrigada com a espécie de passado que levava alguém a aceitar de bom grado uma solitária.

Já esperava pela chance de falar-lhe. Quando me foi pedido que lhe levasse comida, recomendaram-me que não falasse com ela, pois não sabia-se ao certo o que lhe seria feito.

Entrei silenciosamente e deixei o prato no chão. Quando me afastava para ir embora, não me contive e virei-me de volta.

– Não te chateia ficar aqui sozinha?

– Não. Já estou acostumada.

– É Sarah, não é? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça. – Sarah... eu poderia te perguntar que lugar era esse de onde você veio?

– Bom... eu realmente não gostaria de responder a essa pergunta...

– Ok... você também é bruxa, não? – ela concordou com a cabeça. – Então... porque nunca te vi em Hogwarts? É de outra escola?

– Não. Nunca fui à escola.

– Nem escola trouxa? – ela meneou a cabeça. – Porque?

– Não me deixaram ir. As pessoas que moravam comigo não queriam que soubessem da minha existência.

Sem mais o que dizer depois disso, e vendo que ela não queria tocar mais no assunto, virei-me e saí.

Uma semana depois todos já haviam trocado uma ou duas palavras com ela, e todos concordavam que não havia problema em deixá-la sair do quarto em companhia de alguém, a menos que Harry estivesse no recinto. Mas para tornar oficial, tivemos que chamar Dumbledore para conversar com ela.

Ele chegou no dia seguinte, quando faltavam exatamente 3 dias para irmos para Hogwarts.

* * *

Sarah POV

Todos estavam sendo tão legais comigo. Eu nunca vira nada disso acontecer antes. Eu estava feliz, e passava horas conversando, principalmente com Hermione e Gina. Rony também era legal, e Lupin era muito inteligente e bom de conversar. Nunca conversara tanto na minha vida. Sirius aparecia de vez em quando, e era divertido, apesar de carrancudo. Os gêmeos me faziam rir por horas.

Certo dia apareceu outra pessoa.

– Bom dia, meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore.

– Já ouvi falar do senhor. Meu nome é Sarah.

– Também já ouvi falar de você. Me disseram que você tem algo contra Harry. É algo que gostaria de comentar?

– Ele estragou minha vida.

– Como, minha criança?

– É uma história muito longa. Não gosto de tocar no assunto.

– Ok, então. Estão me pedindo para dar permissão para você sair do quarto. Você gostaria disso? – eu concordei com a cabeça. – Outra coisa que comentaram comigo foi que não lhe foi permitido entrar em uma escola de magia... presumo que lhe tenha sido enviada uma carta de alguma escola, não?

– Bom, eu sou brasileira, então é óbvio que a escola do Brasil me mandou uma carta, mas ela foi queimada e não me deixaram respondê-la.

– Você gostaria de ter ido para lá?

– Eu gostaria de aprender magia, mas não sei se estou pronta para conhecer minhas raizes desde que me tiraram de lá.

– E se eu te oferecesse uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts?

– Você faria isso? – acho que nunca me sentira tão empolgada na minha vida – Mas... eu tenho 15 anos... eu não quero ser atrasada... eu ia me sentir mal no meio do primeiro ano, com todos entrando na hora certa e eu não.

– Eu posso colocá-la no quinto ano, se você prometer se esforçar e tiver aulas suplementares.

– Sério?

– Sério.

– Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada.

– Calma, minha criança. Comprarei todo o seu material e você irá para Hogwarts em 3 dias. Não precisa levar nada, apenas suas roupas. Todo o material necessário estará lá, te esperando.

Agradeci até não poder mais, e ele me convidou para sair com ele e anunciar a notícia para todos.

– Todos inclusive Harry. Você faria isso para poder estudar? Tentaria conviver com ele? Não estou te pedindo para gostar dele, apenas para conviver.

– S-sim. – assenti.

– Então lá vamos nós.

Então saímos e contamos as novidades a todos da casa. Então era oficial. Dia 1º de setembro eu estaria em Hogwarts.

* * *

**N/a: Aqui está o segundo Cap. Espero que esteja bom. **

**Respondendo à review da Maria Clara... **

**Sim, Malfoy MUITO mal... ah! E a história nem começou ainda... Pode ser que você tenha mais algumas perguntas antes de moçar a conseguir respostas... muahahahahaha! **

**Por hoje é só. **

**Bjos para todos,**

**Bel  
**


	3. Uma Viagem Cheia de Acontecimentos

Cap 3

Harry POV

Quando eu perguntara para Sirius se ele acreditava que ela poderia me fazer mal, eu tinha certeza de que a resposta seria não. Eu nunca poderia me sentir mal perto dela. Mas eu me sentia.

Ela me torturava. Eu achava ruim que me retirassem da sala quando ela estava chegando. Não imaginava que seria pior ainda o momento que ela passou a frequentar os lugares que eu estava. Era como se eu não estivesse. Ela me ignorava completamente. Quando eu tentava trocar alguma palavra com ela ela era fria. Isso me machucava. Por um acaso ela sabia que eu a resgatara do fogo? Sabia que eu não queria o mal dela? Então o que ela tinha contra mim? Eu sentia que ela simplesmente me odiava. Seja lá o que for que ela pensava que eu fizera, devia ser horrível.

Sarah POV

– ... mas se não sairmos logo, decididamente vamos perder o trem. – ouvi Hermione dizendo a Harry, quando sai do quarto, pronta para ir para a estação King's Cross.

– Bom Dia. – falei para Hermione, ignorando Harry, como de costume. E como de costume, ele fez questão de fingir que eu não o havia ignorado e responder também.

– SERÁ QUE VOCÊS PODEM DESCER AQUI, AGORA, POR FAVOR? – berrou a Sra. Weasley, e todos nós fomos correndo até o primeiro andar. – Harry, você vem comigo e com Tonks. Deixe o malão e a coruja, Alastor vai cuidar da bagagem... ah, pelo amor de Deus, Sirius, Dumbledore disse _não_! – ela exclamou ao ver um cachorrão preto rodando de um lado para o outro.

– Sirius é um animago. Ele se transforma em cachorro – Hermione sussurrou para mim.

– Ah, francamente... Bom, mas seja por sua própria conta e risco. – a Sra. Weasley desistiu.

Depois disso fomos até a estação. Demorou, mas era legal andar por Londres. A única vez que eu fizera isso eu não tivera a chance de apreciar a cidade.

Chegando à estação meu estômago afundou. Eu não acredito eu eu nunca pensara que eu teria que inventar uma história para encobrir o fato de eu estar entrando atrasada. E todos pareciam se encaixar tão bem, eu me sentiam meio "_outsider_" ali.

– Belo cão, Harry. – um garoto que passava parou para comprimentar Harry.

– Obrigado, Lino. – disse Harry. Sirius não saía há muito tempo, ele havia me contado, e parecia realmente feliz de estar fora. Eu compartilhava a sensação de liberdade, mas estava também preocupada com a entrada na nova escola.

– Bem, cuidem-se – disse Lupin – Você também, Harry. Tenha cuidado. – então ele me puxou para um canto. – Tente ser menos ácida com Harry. O garoto está magoado. Ele te tirou de um edifício em chamas e lutou para te dar um abrigo. Seja lá o que for essa sua coisa com ele, tente dar uma segunda chance, ok? – fiz que sim com a cabeça, me sentindo horrível, mas não planejando dar a segunda chance. Eu podia ver a Sra. Weasley ralhando com Sirius por cima do ombro de Lupin. – Agora é melhor você correr.

Pulei no trem quando ele começava a andar. Hermione estava se lamentando, dizendo que Sirius não devia ter vindo.

– Ah, anime-se – disse Rony –, ele não vê a luz do dia há meses, coitado.

– Bom, disse Fred, batendo palmas – Não podemos ficar aqui conversando com vocês o dia inteiro, temos negócios a discutir com Lino. Vemos vocês mais tarde. – E ele e Jorge desapareceram pelo corredor.

– Então, vamos arranjar uma cabine? – perguntou Harry. Eu reparei que ele olhava para mim. Seus olhos diziam "por favor, fale comigo." Patético.

Rony e Hermione disseram que precisavam ir para a cabine dos monitores, e foram para a frente do trem. Eu, Harry e Gina seguimos para procurar um lugar vazio. Eu reparei que Harry preferia que ele, não Rony, fosse o monitor. Eu também preferia, pelo menos se isso significasse que eu não teria que passar a viagem inteira com ele.

A pior parte é que eu realmente achava que, se não tivesse aquele pequeno detalhe, o fato de que ele estragara completamente a minha vida e minhas chances de felicidade, sem pensar no passado, eu poderia ser amiga dele. Antes de me tocar quem era ele, eu até gostara dele. _Realmente_ gostara dele. Mas havia muita coisa que impedia essa amizade de acontecer.

No último carro, encontramos um garoto de rosto redondo, que segurava um sapo.

– Oi, Harry – ele disse – Oi Gina. Oi... essa eu não conheço.

– Neville, Sarah. Sarah, Neville – disse Gina. – Hey! Tem lugar nessa ai! – ela disse, indicando o vagão ao lado. – Só tem a Di-lua/ Luna Lovegood... – e já foi entrando. Seguimos ela. – Oi, Luna. Tudo bem se a gente ocupar esses lugares?

A garota fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela parecia meio louca, mas não parecia algo ruim. Ela parecia... legal. Não posso dizer que gostava de gente louca, pois eu só conhecera 3 pessoas e alguns elfos domésticos até uma semana atrás, mas alguns dos elfos domésticos que eu conhecia eram bem loucos. E eu gostava deles, principalmente Dobby. Eu senti a falta dele quando ele foi embora. Luna parou um segundo estudando a mim e a Harry.

– Obrigada – disse Gina.

Gina se sentou e Harry e Neville começaram a guradar os malões no bagageiro. Eu não levava mais do que uma mochila, o que parecia contribuir para eu me sentir deslocada, mas mesmo assim Harry fez manção de guardá-la para mim. Me esquivei dele e guardei eu mesma e então sentei ao lado de Gina.

– Boas férias, Luna? – perguntou Gina.

– Boas – disse Luna, sonhadora, encarando Harry. Ele parecia desconfortável. – É, foram bem divertidas, sabe. _Você_ é Harry Potter. – ela disse a última frase, obviamente, para Harry. Pessoas me lembrando que a pessoa no meu vagão era Harry Potter me deixavam desconfortável, mas ele parecia ainda mais desconfortável que eu.

– Eu sei que sou. – ele respondeu.

– E você, quem é? – ela me perguntou, estudando-me cuidadosamente.

Me remexi desconfortável.

– Sarah. – respondi.

– Onde está o seu malão, Sarah? – ela perguntou.

– Ela veio transferida, então mandaram o malão dela diretamente para a escola. Era assim que faziam na escola antiga dela, no Brasil, e Dumbledore achou melhor manter essa tradição para ela, já que ela estará tendo tantas mudanças. Ele não queria que o fato dela ser nova fosse um fardo. – Harry respondeu, como que para me defender do interrogatório. Fiquei surpresa em como ele já haviam pensado em uma história para mim. E também com o fato dele lembrar que eu era do Brasil.

A viagem seguiu, até que, para quebrar o silêncio, Neville decidiu nos mostar seu presente de aniversário. Uma cactus chamado mimbulus mimbletonia. Ele começou a falar da planta, até que Harry perguntou:

– Ela... hum... faz alguma coisa?

– Muita coisa! Tem um fantástico mecanismo de defesa. Tome, segure o Trevo aqui para mim... – e estendeu o sapo para Harry segurar.

Ele cutucou a panta, que espirrou um líquido nojento em todos do vagão. Aquilo fedia muito.

– D-desculpem – disse gaguejando – Eu não tinha esperimentado isso antes... não pensei que seria tão... mas não se preocupem, esta escrofulária não é venenosa.

Então uma garota entrou na cabine.

– Ah... olá, Harry. Hum... cheguei em má hora? – perguntou.

– Ah... oi. – disse Harry. Vem cá, quem era aquela?

– Hum... Bem... pensei em dar um alô... então tchau. – e foi embora. Já foi tarde.

Peraí! O que está errado comigo! Harry Potter! Ele estragou a minha vida! Porque eu estou com ciumes da garota que está afim do garoto que arruinou minha vida? Sacudi a cabeça. Ninguém achou estranho, pois ainda estávamos cobertos com aquele nojo, então sacudir a cabeça era mais do que normal. Ninguém poderia saber que eu tentava me livrar de mais do que apenas aquele pus, ou seja-lá-o-que-for.

Gina lipou a gente, e a viagem se passou sem acontecimentos até Rony e Hermione voltarem. Eles começaram a falar quem era o monitor de cada casa. Até que, em certo ponto...

– E adivinhem quem é o monitor da Sonserina? – perguntou Rony.

– Malfoy – respondeu Harry na hora. Engasguei.

Comecei a tossir desesperadamente. Todos olharam para mim. "Ele estuda aqui?" pensei. O acesso passou. Todos voltaram à conversa, mas eu já não ouvia mais. Eles falavam, passavam uma revista de um para o outro e falavam mais. Eu estava pensando em como eu saíra de um inferno para ir parar em outro.

Harry POV

Eu sabia que Malfoy seria o monitor. Porque eu não mudei de assunto quando Rony perguntou? Ela agora parecia, senão em estado de choque, em estado pós-traumático. Doía ver ela ssim, mas eu tentei me distrair. Ela me odiava, eu teria que viver com isso. E o que fora aquilo com Cho Chang? Desde que encontrara Sarah eu nem pensava mais em Cho, mas no momento que a vi, foi como se eu tivesse passado o verão inteiro pensando nela. Nela _e_ Sarah. Eu não conseguia _não_ pensar em Sarah. O que havia de errado comigo?

A porta se abriu denovo. Antes mesmo dele aparecer, eu estava de pé, numa posição que ele, quando entrasse, não veria Sarah. Então ele entrou. Malfoy.

– Não precisa ficar de pé para me cumprimentar, Potter. Mas é bom que você mostre mais respeito diante de um monitor. – Crabbe e Goyle riram. – Vem cá, Potter, como é que se sente perdendo a liderança para o Weasley?

– Cala a boca, Malfoy. – mandou Hermione rispidamente.

– Parece que toquei num ponto sensível. – disse ele, sorrindo com afetação – Bom, trate-se de se cuidar, Potter, porque eu vou estar na sua cola como um _cão _de caça, caso você saia da linha.

Senti Sarah se encolher atrás de mim, escondendo-se mais. Eu queria abraçá-la e dizer que estava tudo bem, que ele não voltaria a lhe fazer mal, mas eu não podia sair do meu posto. Ela não parecia preparada para encará-lo, e mesmo que eu soubesse que eu só conseguiria adiar aquele encontro por algumas horas, eu sabia que eu o faria se possível.

– Fora daqui! – disse Hermione, ficando de pé. E com esse movimento ela esbarrou em mim, me tirando do meu posto cuidadosamente calculado.

Eu vi os olhos de Malfoy brilharem, e reparei que era tarde demais para tentar escondê-la.

– Sarah? – ele perguntou. – Não vai me cumprimentar?

Todos pareciam confusos, e eu vi incerteza nos olhos dela. Pode ter sido apenaz ilusão, talvez, pois sumiu tão rapidamente que eu pensei que meus olhos me tivessem enganado.

– Não, na verdade, isso nem passou pela minha cabeça. – ela disse, casualmente.

Ele me empurrou para o lado e colocou um braço de cada lado da cabeça dela. Eu não podia fazer outra coisa se não assistir. Ele não se atreveria a fazer nada naquele vagão lotado.

– Tem certeza? – ele perguntou.

Ela fez um movimento tão rápido que a próxima coisa que eu vi, ela estava de pé ao lado dele. Tinha muita gente de pé no vagão, Hermione sentou.

– Na verdade, eu queria te pedir para se retirar, sim? – suas palavras eram doces, mas seus olhos pareciam adicionar "ou senão...". E eu achando que ela _me_ desprezava.

– Que olhar é esse? Desde quando você me olha assim? –Pode-se falar o que quiser sobre esse garoto, mas ele tinha coragem, ah!, isso tinha. Se ela estivesse olhando para _mim _assim, eu já estaria do outro lado do trem a essa altura.

– Desde que eu reparei que aqui você não tem _nenhum_ poder sobre mim.

Eu vi tudo em câmera lenta. O punho dele foi em direção ao rosto dela. Antes que eu pudesse me escandalizar que ele tentara bater em Sarah, a mão dela havia parado o punho dele. Com um giro rápido e gracioso, ela estava atrás dele, ainda segurando sua mão, dando-lhe uma chave de braço.

Crabbe e Goyle se adiantaram para ajudar seu "líder" e ela torceu mais o braço dele. Um gemido de dor escapou da boca dele.

– Para trás. – ela ordenou, seus olhos em chamas. Eles obedeceram. – Vocês vão pegar ele, e vão embora, entendido? – eles confirmaram com a cabeça.

Graciosamente, como em uma dança, ela o girou, e com ele de frente para ela, ela lhe acertou um chute na barriga que o impulsionou para trás e ele caiu nos braços de seus "capangas". Ela andou até a porta e a fechou.

Todos olhavam para ela. Ela pareceu não se importar. Era a primeira vez que eu a via não ruborizar diante de uma plateia de mais de três pessoas.

– Alguém me passa um sapo de chocolate, por favor? – ela perguntou, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sarah POV

Eles me bombardearam com perguntas de "o que acabou de acontecer?" e "como você conhece o Malfoy?" e similares. Não resondi nenhum, e comi pacientemente o sapo de chocolate que me entregaram.

O mais estranho fora que eu gostara de poder encarar o Draco. Fora... libertador.

Quando a conversa normalizou e o episódio fora esquecido (ou quase), Harry inclinou-se para mim e sussurrou, tão baixo que ninguém escutou:

– Você está bem?

Ninguém notara o movimento dele, nem ouvira o que ele falara, mas de repente, era como se eu sentisse pela primeira vez. O pavor de enfrenter Draco Malfoy. Aquele Draco Malfoy que tornara a minha vida o inferno na terra. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Afastei as lágrimas antes que alguém visse e falei, tomando cuidado para não embargar a voz:

– Alguém pode me dizer onde fica o banheiro?

Harry se levandou, prontamente. Como os outros pareciam estar se esforçando para que eu conseguisse trabalhar meus problemas com Harry, ninguém mais se ofereceu.

– Você não me respondeu: você está bem?

– Eu agradeceria se você não falasse comigo.

– Porque você é sempre tão educada? "Agradeceria", "poderia", "gostaria"...

– Fui criada assim.

Chegamos a frente do banheiro, eu entrei e fechei a porta. Me olhei no espelho e reprimi um grito de dor. Lágrimas silenciosas começaram a rolar pelo meu rosto, e meus olhos mudaram de cor. Porque meus olhos estavam verdes? Durou poucos segundos, e quando eu pisquei eles estavam normais.

Me sentei na privada e fechei os olhos. Fugi. Mentalmente, claro. Fui para aquele lugar onde eu ia quando tudo ficava impossível de se aguentar. Eu não sabia onde eu iria parar, mas minha mente fugia. Era como seu eu tivesse outra vida, que eu visitava ocasionalmente, quando me dava vontade. Eu nunca sabia o que o eu da outra vida estaria fazendo, e nunca me era permitido mais do que observar. Eu não controlava essa pessoa. Várias vezes, eu vira essa pessoa ser maltratada, mas eu continuava considerando-a uma pessoa sortuda. Por mais maltratada que essa pessoa estivesse sendo, nunca, em momento algum, sofrera metade do que eu sofrera.

Mas era estranho. A pessoa encarava uma porta. Ele estava em pé, num lugar chacoalhante, encarando uma porta... de banheiro.

Voltei para mim. Fui até o espelho novamente e apalpei meu rosto, esperando ver o rosto de Harry Potter no lugar do meu. Então eu reparei quem era a pessoa para quem eu escapava. E gritei. Dei um grito tão alto, que eu tinha certeza de que todo o tem havia ouvido. Mas não importava. Caí no chão, cega pelo esclarecimento. Vi a porta se abrindo fortemente. Senti a força quando ela acertou minha cabeça. Por um momento tudo rodou, embaçado pelas lágrimas de dor. Deixei escapar um palavão que, se houvesse sido dito por mim naquela casa de onde eu viera (eu me recusava a considerá-la minha casa), teria me rendido um bom castigo. Mas eu não falei alto. Não tinha forças para isso, considerando que num segundo depois tudo se apagou e a última coisa que eu senti foi minha cabeça batendo contra o chão gelado, e mãos tentando me segurar.


	4. Histórias

Cap 4 - Histórias

**N/a: Respondendo às reviews:**

**Maria Clara: Ainda bem que você voltou a receber alertas. Espero que o FF não surte denovo, hein? E, cara, sobre a Gina, eu não sei exatamente o que fazer com ela. Ela sempre foi boa em arranjar namorado... eu acho que ela de alguma forma se vira. E sim, o Draco estava mais do que merecendo, ele estava pedindo! Minha mente é muito maligna, porque eu realmente tive muuuitas ideias de como seria essa surra... mas eu fiquei com a que parecia melhor no contexto.**

**Bet97: Ahhhh! Leitora novaaa! Que felicidade! E você sabia que nunca tinha nem passado pela minha cabeça ela ser irmã do Harry? Mas eu tenho a mania de complicar as coisas. Ao invés só de falar "ela é irmã do Harry", eu preferi criar toda uma história que vai precisar de um capítulo inteeeiro para explicar (esse capítulo agora), e mesmo assim, ainda vai precisar de mais algumas explicações...**

**Estrela Polar: Bom, isso não foi uma review, mas você me adicionou nos seus alertas, então eu só queria agradecer mesmo. Fiquei feliz em saber que você está curtindo. Mais feliz só se você deixasse reviews, neah?**

**Bom, gente (Aaaah! Que bom, finalmente poder usar um coletivo sabendo que tem mais de uma pessoa lendooo!), deixo aí o capítulo. Para quem queria saber quem ela era,porque ela conhecia o Malfoy, entre outras coisas... Não vou explicar ainda o porque da cicatriz... (*risada maléfica)**

Harry POV

Eu andava de um lado para o outro na Ala Hospitalar. Eles diziam que ela tivera uma concussão, mas que ficaria bem. Mas ela ainda não acordara.

– Ela já devia ter acordado. – falei para ninguém em especial.

Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam sentados na cabeceira dela. Eu não conseguia ficar sentado. Eles não haviam ouvido o grito que ela dera. O sangue deles ainda corria normalmente, o meu havia gelado naquele momento. Eu precisava fazê-lo circular.

– Aqui, tome isso. – disse-me Madame Pomfrey, me dando algo para beber. Não vi o que era, e entornei, ansiosamente. Me deu uma canseira e eu sentei junto com o resto. – Pronto. Não faz bem para os pacientes toda essa agitação.

– Porque ela ainda não acordou?

– Talvez tenha sido porque alguém bateu com uma porta na cabeça dela! – a enfermeira disse, acusadoramente.

– Ela havia gritado, e eu ouvi um barulho de batida. Eu abri a porta para ver se estava tudo bem!

Ela ainda não parecia acreditar em mim. Tá certo!, como se eu fosse esse tipo de pervertido!

– Ahhh, não! Vê se me esquece, caramba! – eu ouvi a voz de Sarah falando, provavelmente se referindo a mim, ela tinha a cabeça virada para o outro lado, e os olhos fechados, como se não quisesse me ver. – Eu já disse que eu não gosto de você! – ela me encarou, seus olhos se estreitando malgnamente. Nossa, ela sabia meter medo em uma pessoa.

– Tente ser mais legal, Sarah. – tentou Hermione.

– Você não sabe como é... – Sarah falou. Então ela gemeu – Ah, não! Não, não, não, não. – sua voz aumentou de volume – Não! Não... Não! NÃO! TIRA ELE DAQUI! SAI DAQUI! SAI! – Oh, não, tudo estava acontecendo denovo. Me aproximei, mas ela gritou mais.

– Sarah... – Gina tentou.

Sarah levantou da cama, vindo em minha direção. Ela estendeu a mão para mim, seu olhar era insano. Suas mãos vieram para minha garganta. Eu já testemunhara a força dela, mas sentí-la era algo totalmente diferente. Foi necessário esforços de Rony, Hermione e Gina em conjunto para tirá-la de cima de mim. Eu me retirei de lá.

Sarah POV

Me sentei na minha maca. Porque eu fizera isso? Eu nunca na minha vida tivera esse instinto, de livrar-me de uma pessoa. Ele era um ser vivo, pelo amor de Deus. Eu nunca na minha vida matara uma mosca! Ou uma barata, ou um mosquito... Mas quando eu me lembrei do que eu descobrira no trem... foi demais para mim. Eu nao queria vê-lo nunca mais. Eu queria ir para outra escola, para outro país. Eu queria ir para o Brasil procurar meus pais, pois eu sentia que eu precisava de um colo de mãe no momento.

Lágrimas encheram os meus olhos. Gina sentou-se do meu lado, Rony parecia querer manter distância, mas ajudar de algum jeito. Hermione me abraçou.

– O que houve? – Gina perguntou, com a voz controlada. Eu reparei que ela queria gritar comigo, mas compreendia que não fora exatamente eu que fizera isso. Quero dizer, fui eu, mas não era o eu que ela via agora.

– É... muito complicado.

– Tente. – pediu Hermione, encorajadoramente.

– Todos vocês conhecem a cicatriz de Harry, não? – eles confirmaram com a cabeça. Rony sentou-se no pé da minha maca. – Eu... por algum motivo, eu tenho uma igual. – o olhar deles correu para a minha testa. – Não, não é na testa, é... bom, vocês não veriam de qualquer forma.

"Não sei o que aconteceu, mas de algum jeito, a família Malfoy descobriu sobre isso, pouco depois de Lord Voldemort ser derrotado, na época que eles ainda tinham esperanças de recuperá-lo. Eu fui tirada de meus pais e de minha família e me trouxeram para cá. Deus! Eu nem sei que fim levou a minha família!"

"De qualquer jeito... A princípio, eles me mantiveram escondida, presa sabe-se-lá-onde, mas de acordo com o tempo, a certeza de que Voltemort não voltaria foi fazendo eles se tornassem mais negligentes quanto à minha 'importância' nisso tudo. Eles então decidiram que ia ser útil ter mais um elfo doméstico, e me usaram como se fosse um."

"Eu passei por coisas que eu não gosto nem de me lembrar, e eu gostava de, quando eu tinha tempo, furtar livros e arquivos da biblioteca da mansão e ficar lendo para esquecer... ou, em alguns casos para entender. Vejam bem, não é como se eles tivessem sentado comigo e conversado sobre como eles me arrancaram de meu país. Eu aprendi isso com os arquivos que eu roubei deles."

"Nunca consegui pôr as mãos em todos, mas de vez em quando eles me pegavam com um e... me castigavam. Com o tempo, eu não pude mais usar os livros como escape, então eu sentava à um canto e fechava os olhos, imaginava que não estava ali. E, de repente, era como se eu não estivesse. Eu me mudava para esse mundo novo onde tudo era diferente. Era como se eu tivesse dentro de outra pessoa. Eu não controlava essa pessoa, mas eu podia ver. E isso era o suficiente. Eu podia viver momentos felizes pela mente de outro."

"Mas, hoje, quando eu encontrei Draco, por mais que eu tivesse adorado lutar contra ele, lutar por mim, eu fui atingida pela vontade de fugir. Então eu fui ao banheiro e fugi... para a mente de Harry. Quando eu voltei e reparei isso, eu surtei, e gritei, e caí no chão. O resto vocês sabem."

Depois de quinze minutos de silêncio constrangedor, Rony falou:

– Mas você sabe que nada disso é culpa do Harry, não sabe?

– Minha parte racional diz que eu sei, mas algo continua sussurrando na minha cabeça que se ele tivesse simplesmente morrido quando Voldemort tentou matá-lo, ou não tivesse ficado com cicatriz para identificá-lo, eu não teria sido levada para essa vida horrível.

– O fato dele ter ficado com uma cicatriz também não é exatamente culpa dele...

– Eu sei! Eu me sinto terrível de pensar assim, mas é como se eu tivesse criado uma barreira à minha volta que me impede de gostar dele. Ou simplesmente de permitir que ele fique perto de mim.

– Calma...calma – Gina me abraçou, lançando um olhar feio a seu irmão, como se ele não devesse ficar forçando. Foi aí que eu reparei que meus olhos se enchiam novamente de lágrimas e soluços me sacudiam.

– Me... me desculpe. – disse Rony. – Eu não queria... não chore...

Limpei as lágrimas.

– Sarah... eu realmente acho que você deveria trabalhar esse seu problema. Tentar dar uma chance a Harry.

– Eu sei. Sabe, antes de eu saber quem ele era, eu até gostei dele. Ele é uma pessoa legal, mas... ele ainda tem a mesma cicatriz que eu. Eu me condicionei para não gostar dele. Todas as noites, quando eu me recolhia no meu quarto escuro, eu pensava em como ele estragou a minha vida. Eu amaldiçoava ele por ter sobrevivido. Todos falam do "menino que sobreviveu", ninguém fala da "menina que foi torturada por causa do menino que sobreviveu".

Permanescemos sem falar nada, e lentamente meus pensamentos voltaram-se para Harry, ali fora, sozinho, sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Eu lembrei daquele dia na Borgin & Burques. Quando Malfoy foi lançado no ar, tudo que eu senti foi alívio. Quando eu desmaiei, foi como se eu tivesse imersa em pensamentos, mas alheia ao mundo.

Naquele dia, no momento em que eu comecei a sentir o calor do fogo ao meu redor, eu aceitei com prazer a morte. Eu a abracei, pronta para ir com ela para onde quer que eu fosse, para um lugar mais justo, onde não havia maus-tratos.

Mas ele me salvara. Nunca relamente me lembrara disso, eu só sabia que a casa de Sirius era melhor do que o lugar da onde eu viera. Nunca pensei no lugar para onde eu poderia ter ido. Mas agora, vendo essas pessoas que se importavam comigo à minha volta, eu soube que eu precisava ter vivido pelo menos um pouco mais, só para esse momento. Eu precisava saber como era ser feliz. E eu, internamente, agradecia a Harry Potter por ter me permitido isso.

Por mais que eu soubesse que, se ele não existisse, eu teria pessoas que se importassem comigo de qualquer forma, eu teria um pai e uma mãe, quem sabe até um irmão ou uma irmã, eu não podia deixar de pensar que isso era o mais perto que eu chegaria de uma família. E eu achava que não era de todo mal.

Eu ainda ressentia por ter sido tirada dos que me amavam por Harry Potter, mas ele não provocara isso por querer, na realidade, ele provocara tão indiretamente que era quase ridículo que eu o considerasse culpado de tudo o que me acontecera. E o que importa não é o que a pessoa fez indiretamente, ou sem querer. No momento, o que importava era o que ele tinha feito conscientemente, e eu era grata por isso. ele me tirou a felicidade sem querer, mas por querer, ele me devolveu-a. Por mais difíceis que os últimos 14 anos tivessem sido, eu sentia que tudo que viesse agora pudesse ser facilmente superado, pois o pior já passara.

E nester momento eu percebi que era capaz de perdoar, eu podia conviver com Harry Potter. Eu podia ser amiga dele. Eu passara anos o julgando, mas agora eu dera o veredicto: eu era grata a Harry Potter. Por tudo.

**N/a: E ai? Gostaram? (ainda estou amando usar o plural para falar com ****vocês****) Gente, eu amei esse final, mas talvez isso seja coisa de escritor. Já viu uma mãe dizer que tem um filho feio?**

**Nossa... a primeira parte já passou. Agora é um novo mundo, a Sarah está de bem com o Harry! Mas ainda tem alguns mistério para se resolver, não é?**

**Bom, a partir de agora, farei o possível para postar tuda sexta, mas pode ser que o ritmo fique um pouco mais lento semana que vem e na próxima, porque eu tenho prova a partir do dia 25 até o dia 2. E dia 11 de julho eu vou viajar, então eu não tenho certeza se vai dar para postar... se eu vir que não dá, e tiver bastantes capítulos, quem sabe dá pra fazer um big post e postar todos os que eu já tiver de uma vez antes de ir? Mas aí eu só volto dia 26 de julho...**

**Enfim, eu informo vocês quando estiver mais perto...**

**Bj,**

**Bel**


	5. Aulas

**N/a: Gente, mil desculpas por não postar ontem! É que eu estou em semana de provas, e estou toooda enrolada. Mas aqui vai o cap, espero que gostem.**

**Ps: Me desculpem os milhões de spoilers, mas eles meio que foram necessários, ok? (Muuuuito chato ficar escrevendo spoilers, mas é bom para desbloquear. Culpem os spoilers pela demora, não culpem a mim)  
**

Cap 5 – Aulas

Depois de muito tempo em silencio, Hermione disse:

– Acho que devíamos contar isso para Dumbledore... pode ser importante.

– Acho... acho que sim. – respondi, temerosa. Gina afagou meu braço.

– Não precisa ter medo. Já tivemos casos estranhos aqui, nada pode surpreender a gente. – ela me lançou um sorriso. – Sabia que eu já fui possuida? – Rony se remecheu na cadeira, incomodado.

– E eu fui atacado por aranhas gigantes. – disse Rony.

– Eu ajudei o Harry a voltar no tempo, voar em um hipogrifo roubado e salvar um condenado ao beijo do dementador. – disse Hermione. Essa história eu conhecia. Dei um meio-sorriso.

Madame Pomfrey entrou na enfermaria.

– O horário de visitas acabou. Fora! – todos se levantaram. Eu fiz menção de imitá-los. – Você não, precisa descansar! Você tem uma concussão!

– Preciso falar com o professor Dumbledore – pedi, me levantando rápido. Tudo rodou, e eu tive que me segurar na cabeceira da maca para manter o equilíbrio.

– Quando estiver melhor ele terá tempo para você. Enquanto isso, você fica aqui. olhe, nem consegue manter o equilíbrio! – eu havia tentado andar e caíra, apoiando-me em Hermione.

– Eu estou bem! – eu falei, praticamente gritando. Minha cabeça doeu e eu fiz força para não pessionar os olhos com as mãos.

Harry entrou na enfermaria.

– Porque a Sarah gritou? – ele perguntou preocupado. Tive vontade de abraçar ele, dizer a ele que eu o perdoava, mas ele parecia tantar respeitar a distância que eu impusera, e eu não conseguia andar. – Está tudo bem?

– Sim. – eu falei ao mesmo tempo que madame Ponfrey dizia "Não!"

Ele me olhou, espantado pela falta de aspereza na minha voz. Ou talvez tivesse sido pelo quão falsa essa afirmação pareceu, tão fraca que foi.

– Você precisa voltar para a cama! – madame Pomfrey tentou mais uma vez, me soltando de Hermione, que ainda me amparava, e me sentando na minha maca. Me segurei nos ombros dela e olhei fundo em seus olhos.

– Eu estou bem. Preciso ver Dumbledore. Você vai me deixar ir. – falei tentando convencer mais a mim mesma do que a ela, porém ela, como que hipnotizada, me largou e me ajudou a levantar.

Harry cambaleou, e Rony segurou ele.

– Ah, não! Mais um quase caindo?

Eu senti que Harry estivera comigo quando eu, sem querer, hipnotizara madame Pomfrey. Eu senti que isso o enfraquecera. Hermione me olhava curiosa, enquanto Gina olhava preocupada para Harry. Apenas Hermione percebera o que acontecera.

– Podem ir. Todos. – madame Ponfrey disse, com um ar meio entorpecido. Ninguém questionou.

Harry POV

– Hum... interessante... – disse Dumbledore ao fim da história de Sarah. Levantei o rosto que eu enterrara nas mãos, quando ouvi o porque do ódio dela por mim. Eu tinha precisado sentar quando ela falara isso.

– Hum... eu gostaria que o senhor não falasse de mim como se eu fosse um experimento científico, senhor. – eu aprendera que ela falava assim quando queria falar algo desagradável, mas achava inapropriado. Tipo no trem, quando ela falara "Eu apreciaria se você não falasse comigo" era algo como "Fale comigo denovo e você vai ver só".

– Certamente eu irei pesquisar sobre isso. – ele disse. – Tem mais algo que eu precise saber?

– Não, senhor.

– Bom, podem ir. – nos viramos para ir, Hermione me ajudando a levantar-me, pois eu ainda não havia recuperado a sensibilidade das pernas. – Ah, só uma coisa. – ele falou, quando estávamos à porta. – Temos uma professora nova, Umbridge. Ela trabalha para o ministério, e parece achar que tem algum tipo de conspiração estudantil anti-ministerial ocorrendo nesta escola. Procurem não chateá-la. Ah, na verdade são duas coisas. Precisamos selecionar Sarah!

Todos prometeram tantar não tirar a nova professora do sério, e então Sarah foi selecinada (surpresa!) para a Grifinória, e saímos. Chegando à sala comunal, todos estavam exaustos, e a sala estava vazia. Nos despedimos, e nos separamos para ir cada um para seu dormitório. Quando pisei na escada, ouvi Sarah chamar:

– Harry? – me virei. Acho que foi a primeira coisa que ela disse para mim desde o seu primeiro ataque que não fora áspera ou cruel. – Eu só queria que você soubesse... que eu não te culpo. Não mais.

Foi como se algo dentro de mim tivesse acendido. Eu me senti todo quente. Me aproximei dela, antes de poder me conter. Meu primeiro impulso era abraçá-la, mas eu não sabia como ela responderia a esse gesto. Talvez ainda fosse cedo demais. Parei.

Então foi a vez dela de vir na minha direção. Ela me abraçou forte, e eu senti cada curva dela contra o meu corpo. Eu a abracei forte também. Seu rosto descansava no meu ombro, e então eu ouvi, baixinho, um soluço.

– Calma... – pedi. – Está... está tudo bem. Não precisa chorar – Afaguei seus longos cabelos.

Ela se afastou de mim e limpou um olho.

– Eu estou... estou sendo uma idiota, não? – ela limpou um dos olhos, sorrindo através do choro, que parara.

– Não, claro que não. – falei, limpando seu outro olho. Ela olhava nos meus olhos e eu nos dela. Me inclinei para perto dela.

– Harry, cara, cadê voc... – ouvi Rony chamar, da escada, parando quando nos viu. Bom, ele até que não era tão retardado assim. Os olhos de Sarah se encheram de pânico e ela sa afastou. Eu também dei um passo atrás, devido à interrupção de Rony.

– Bom, vou dormir. Tchau. – ela disse, se virando e correndo para a s escadas.

Dei um passo à frente quando ela se afastou, como se uma linha invisível me fizesse seguí-la, mas ela "arrebentou" a linha, com a velocidde dela. Senti como se a linha arrebentada tivesse voltado como um elástico e batido, bem no meu coração.

– Desculpe, cara... eu não...

– Não tem problema. – falei, ainda encarando a escada pela qual ela subira. Então me virei e voltei para o dormitório com Rony.

– Me desculpe mesmo, sério. – ele tentou denovo.

– Não, sério, não foi nada. – me lembrei do olhar aterrorizado dela quando ela reparou o que estava para fazer. Lembrei-me da sua situação na Borgin e Burques, e me senti mal. Era óbvio que ela não estava preparada ainda. Qual era o meu problema? Fazia menos de duas horas desde que ela me perdoara por "estragar a sua vida". Como eu podia estar pensando em beijá-la?

Sarah POV

No dia seguinte, eu estava receosa de encontrá-lo para tomar café da manhã, mas fui de qualquer maneira para o salão principal com Hermione, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu não tivera coragem de contar para ela. Quando ela me perguntara porque eu ficara para trás, eu apenas respondera que queria falar para Harry que eu não o culpava mais, por nada. Ela me deu um sorriso encorajador e virou-se para dormir.

Chegamos à sala comunal, e Hermione foi olhar um cartaz que fora afixado no quadro de avisos. Harry e Rony também olhavam o cartaz. Era um cartaz de Fred e Jorge recrutando cobaias para suas invenções. Pessoalmente, eu as considerava geniais, mas Hermione parecia ter outra opinião.

– Eles são o fim. – ela disse, séria, retirando o cartaz do quadro de avisos – Vamos ter de falr com eles, Rony.

– Porque? – ele perguntou.

– Porque somos monitores! – respondeu Hermione, enquanto saíamos pelo buraco do retrato. – É a nossa obrigação acabar com esse tipo de coisa!

Rony não parecia feliz com a perspectiva de dizer a seus irmãos que parassem de recrutar cobaias.

– Em todo o caso, o que aconteceu, Harry? – ela perguntou. Meu sangue gelou, ele pareceu estacar por uma fração de segundo, mas foi tão rápido que Rony e Hermione não pareceram notar. – Você parece realmente zangado com alguma coisa. – Ah, não! Será que ele ficara chateado comigo? Eu não devia ter saido tão rápido...

– Simas acha que Harry está mentindo sobre Você-Sabe-Quem – foi Rony que respondeu.

Eles discutiram um pouco sobre o fato de todos acharem que Harry era um mentiroso, e depois sobre uma prefessora que estava substituindo alguém chamado Hagrid, que aparentemente era amigo deles. Então uma garota apareceu e falou que era a nova capitã do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, e eles entraram numa discussão sobre a nova escalação do time.

Recebemos os nossos horários.

– Olhem só hoje! – gemeu Rony – História da Magia, dois tempos de Poções, Adivinhação e dois tempos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – essa última me pareceu interessante, mas ele falou como se fosse ruim, então eu achei, que por melhor que a matéria parecesse, a aula deveria ser realmente chata. – Binns, Snape, Trelawney e a tal Umbridge, tudo no mesmo dia! Gostaria que Fred e Jorge trabalhassem mais rápido para montar aqueles kits Mata-Aulas...

Fred e Jorge apareceram e meteram um pouco de medo na gente falando dos NOMs, principalmente em mim, que não sabia nada. Então foram embora e deixaram Harry, Rony e Hermione discutindo sobre que carreira pretendiam seguir. Me senti enjoada, mas tentei apenas ouvir a conversa, reprimindo a ânsia de vômito.

– É, claro que vale, mas não é a única coisa quie vale a pena. – disse Hermione, quando Harry contou que gostaria de ser auror. –, quero dizer, se eu pudesse levar o FALE adiante...

– Fale? – perguntei.

– F.A.L.E, Frente de Apoio à Libertação dos Elfos. – ela disse, orgulhosa.

– Hum... Hermione... – falei. – Eu sei realmente o que é ser um elfo doméstico, mas... mesmo estando na pior casa para um elfo viver, eu só vi, na minha vida, um que reclamasse. Os outros sempre gostaram de trabalhar. – Rony fez um sinal para eu parar de falar.

– É porque eles não conhecem outra vida! – ela disse, e então eu entendi porque Rony me sinalizara para calar a boca. Ela não parou de falar depois disso.

Minha ansiedade quanto às aulas passou logo, com a aula de História da Magia. Nossa, como aquela aula era chata! Harry e Rony começaram a jogar forca depois de 10 minutos de aula, mas Hermione lhes lançou um olhar de desaprovação. Eu tomava notas, e procurava prestar atenção e conter o sono, pois, afinal, eu já havia começado atrasada, então eu _precisava_ prestar atenção.

Saímos da aula, e quando estávamos passando pelo pátio...

– Olá, Harry! – disse aquela garota do trem.

– Oi. – Harry respondeu, ele ficou vermelho, me controlei para esfriar a cabeça. "Calma, Sarah. Lembre-se que não tem nada rolando entre ele e você, você não tem direito de ter ciúmes", pensei.

– Você conseguiu limpar aquela coisa, então?

– Claro. – ele respondeu. Era como se eu e Rony não existíssemos! – Então, você teve... hum... as férias foram boas?

– Ah, foram bem, você sabe...

Rony pareceu querer mostrar que existia, então falou:

– Isso é um emblema dos Tornados? Você não torce por eles, torce?

– Torço – ela respondeu. Argh, pessoa arrogante!

– Você sempre torceu por eles, ou só depois que começaram a ganhar destaque na divisão?

– Torço por eles desde que tinha seis anos de idade. – ela disse, com um ar de "você não me afeta" – Em todo o caso... a gente se vê, Harry.

Hermione veio brigar com Rony, por "atacar a garota por causa do time de quadribol". Eu queria dar meu apoio a Rony, mas achei melhor me manter na sombra.

Fomos para as masmorras, para a aula de Poções. O professor era amargo, e parecia olhar para todos os grifinórios com ódio, para Harry em especial. Em compensação, ele parecia amar os sonserinos. Draco Malfoy era seu preferido. E sim, ele estava na minha turma.

O professor fez um discurso bastante intimidador sobre os NOMs, e nos mandou fazer uma poção horrivelmente difícil.

Depois de uma aula muito chata de Adivinhação, fomos para DCAT. A professora nos mandou guardar as varinhas, e todos pareceram desapontados. Ela apenas nos mandou ler um capítulo de um livro. Fiquei me perguntando como decorar um livro nos ajudaria a se defender contra as artes das trevas. Eu faria o que? Daria uma livrada no próximo ser das trevas que cruzasse o meu caminho?

Hermione levantou a mão. A professora ignorou-a por um tempo, até que não dava mais para fingir que não a via.

– Queria me perguntar algo sobre o capítulo, querida?

– Não, não é sobre o capítulo.

– Bem, é o que estamos lendo agora. Se a senhorita tem outras perguntas, podemos tratar delas no final da aula.

– Tenho uma pergunta sobre os objetivos do curso.

– E como é o seu nome?

– Hermione Granger

– Muito bem, Srta. Granger, acho que os objetivos do curso são perfeitamente claros se lidos com atenção.

– Bem, eu não acho que sejam. Não há nada escrito sobre o uso de feitiços defensivos.

– O uso de feitiços defensivos? Ora, não consigo imaginar nenhuma situação que possa surgir nesta sala de aula que exija o uso de um feitiço defensivo, Srta. Granger. Com certeza não está esperando ser atacada durante a aula, está?

– Não vamos usar magia? – perguntou Rony, interrompendo a conversa delas.

– Os alunos levantam a mão quando querem falar na minha aula, Sr...?

– Weasley. – respondeu Rony, erguendo a mão. Harry e Hermione fizeram o mesmo.

– Sim, Srta. Granger? Quer me perguntar mais alguma coisa?

– Quero. Certamente a questão central na Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é a prática de feitiços defensivos.

– A senhorita é uma especialista educacional do Ministério da Magia, Srta. Granger?

– Não, mas...

– Bem, então receio que não seja qualificada para decidir qual é a "questão central" em nenhuma disciplina. Bruxos mais velhos e mais inteligentes que a senhorita prepararam o nosso novo programa de estudos. A senhorita irá aprender a respeito dos feitiços defensivos de um modo seguro e livre de riscos.

Me controlei para não rir. Hermione, não qualificada para alguma coisa? Bruxos mais inteligentes que Hermione? Sério, essa mulher sabia fazer piadas.

– Para que servirá isso? – perguntou Harry – Se formos atacados, não será um...

– Mão, Sr. Potter! – Ela disse. Harry ergueu a mão, junto com vários outros alunos. – E seu nome é? – ela perguntou a um garoto do dormitório de Harrya quem eu não fora apresentada.

– Dino Thomas.

– Diga, Sr. Thomas.

– Bem, é como disse Harry, não é? Se vamos ser atacados, não será livre de riscos.

– Repito, o senhor espera ser atavado durante as minhas aulas?

– Não, mas...

– Não quero criticar o modo como as coisas têm sido conduzidas nesta escola, mas os senhores foram expostos a alguns bruxos muito irrewsponsáveis, isto para não falar em mestiços extremamente perigosos.

Ok, até então, a situação era cômica, a professora mal conseguia controlar os alunos, e falava uma asneira atrás da outra, mas nesta última frase, eu tinha certeza de que ela se referia a Lupin. Eu não gostei do jeito que ela falou isso. aparentemente eu não fui a única, pois Dino falou:

– Se a senhora está se referindo ao Prof. Lupin, ele foi o melhor que já...

– Mão, Sr. Thomas! Como eu ia dizendo: os senhores foram apresentados a feitiços muito complexos, impróprios para sua faixa etária e potencialmente letais. Alguém os amedrontou, fazendo-os acreditar na probabilidade de depararem com ataques das trevas com frequencia...

– Não, isto não aconteceu – protestou Hermione –, só que...

– Sua mão não está erguida, Srta. Granger. – Hermione ergueu a mão, mas Umbridge a ignorou. Olhei para a pena que eu segurava e me peguei imaginando o que aconteceria se a parte pontuda da pena acidentalmente acertasse o olho da Umbridge... – Pelo que eu entendi, o meu antecessor não somente realizou maldições ilegais em sua presença, como chegou a aplicá-las nos senhores.

– Ora, no fim ficou provado que ele era um maníaco, não foi? – perguntou Dino – E veja bem, ainda assim aprendemos um bocado.

– Sua mão não está erguida, Sr. Thomas! – Arre! Como eu queria que ela parasse com essa fixação por mãos! Ela ainda não tinha entendido que ninguém ia ouví-la? Sério, eu só me abstinha da briga porque eu não estivera aqui nos anos anteriores, seria um pouco estranho que eu fosse em defesa dos professores que não haviam me dado aula. – Agora o Ministério acredita que um estudo teórico será mais do que o suficiente para prepará-los para os exames, que, afinal, é para o que existe a escola. E o seu nome é? – ela olhava Parvati, uma garota do meu dormitório com quem eu ainda não conversara, e que estava com a mão erguida.

– Parvati Patil, e não tem uma pequena parte prática no nosso NOM de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Não temos que demonstrar que somos capazes de realizar contrafeitiços e coisas assim?

– Desde que tenham estudado a teoria com muita atenção, não há razão para não serem capazes de realizar feitiços sob condições de exame cuidadosamente controladas.

– Sem nunca ter praticado o feitiço antes? – perguntou Parvati, olhando para a professora como se ela tivesse acabado de sugerir que todo mundo dançasse a hula ali, no meio da sala. – A senhora está nos dizendo que a primeira vez que poderemos realizar os feitiços será surante o exame?

– Repito, desde que tenham estudado a teoria com muita atenção...

– E para que vai servir a teoria no mundo real? – perguntou Harry.

Senti a tensão se intalar entre ele e a professora. Tentei aproveitar o laço entre a gente para lhe mandar mentalmente "Não faça isso, cale a boca agora", mas eu tenho certeza de que não consegui. Eu ainda não sabia fazer isso. a professora levantou a cabeça.

– Isto é uma escola, Sr. Potter, não é o mundo real.

– Então não devemos nos preparar para o que estárá nos aguardando lá fora?

– Não há nada nos aguardando lá fora, Sr. Potter.

– Ah, é? – eu sentia sua raiva fluindo para mim. Súbitamente, _eu_ é queria estrangular a professora.

– Quem é que o senhor imagina que queira atacar crianças da sua idade?

– Hum, vejamos... Talvez... Lord Voldemort? – todo mundo soltou exclamações de pavor à menção do nome.

– Dez pontos perdidos para a Grifinória, Sr. Potter. Agora, gostaria de deixar algumas coisas muito claras. Os senhores foram informados de que um certo bruxo das trevas retornou do além...

– Ele não estava morto, mas, sim senhora, ele retornou! – interrompeu Harry.

– Sr. Potter-o-senhor-já-fez-a-sua-casa-perder-dez-pontos-não-piore-as-coisas-para-si-mesmo. Como eu ia dizendo, os senhores foram informados de que certo bruxo das trevas está novamente solto. Isto é mentira.

– NÃO é mentira! Eu o vi, lutei com ele.

– Detenção, Sr. Potter! – disse Umbridge, em tom de triumfo. – Amanhã à tarde. Cinco horas. Na minha sala. Repito, isto é uma mentira. O Minist´rio da Magia garante que não estamaos ameaçados por nunhum bruxo das trevas. Se os senhores continuam peocupados, não se acanhem, venham me ver quando estiverem livres. Se alguém está alarmando os senhores com essas lorotas sobre buxos das trevas renascidos, eu gostaria de ser informada. Estou aqui para ajudar. Sou sua amiga. E, agora, por favor, continuem a leitura. Página cinco. "Elementos Básicos para Principiantes."

Eu sentia que Harry ainda queria continuar a discussão, eu tentava acalmá-lo mentalmente, mas eu acho que eu não conseguia. Ou a nossa comunicação mental estava limitada a apenas viagens entre as mentes, ou eu só não conseguia isso ainda.

– Harry, não! – sussurrou Hermione.

– Então, segundo a senhora, Cedrico Diggory caiu morto porque quis, foi?

Eu quis me esconder debaixo da carterira, tamanha era a fúria da professora.

– A morte de Cedrico Diggory foi um trágico acidente.

– Foi assassinato. Voldemort o matou, e a senhora sabe disso.

– Venha cá, Sr. Potter, querido. – ele chutou a casdeira para o lado e foi até a professora. – Leve isto à Profª McGonnagall, querido. – ela estendeu um bilhete a ele.

No final do dia fomos todos para a sala comunal. Rony e Hermione discutiam por causa de alguma coisa e Harry encarava o vazio. Eu estudava a matéria dos anos anteriores. Rony e Hermione eventualmente se cansaram de brigar e foram dormir. Harry ainda tentava se acalmar.

Súbitamente ele olhou para mim.

– Sabe... toda essa coisa com a Umbridge me fez esquecer. Ontem... – ele começou.

– Nada aconteceu. – falei, firmemente.

**N/a:**

**Bom, respondendo às reviews...**

**Beth97 - É, eu não fiz um POV do Harry nesta parte... na verdade eu pensei mais nele parado imaginando o que está acontecendo lá dentro...**

**Maria Clara Sifuentes - Sobre os dois ficarem amigos... bom, neste capítulo dá para ver que é provavel que eles fiquem mais do que isso, não é (se o Rony não interromper mais... e dependendo do rumo que esta conversa que eu parei no meio tomar)?**

**Euzitia Potter - ? Não compreendi muito bem o que você quis dizer, só entendi que eu sou do mal e que para reverter isso eu teria que postar durante a viagem... é isso? Bom, na verdade, eu estou me organizando para isso. Eu estou tentando me organizar o máximo possível, e deixar tudo já aqui pronto para postar. Se eu conseguir 10 minutos lá, eu posto, ok? E é bom saber que apesar de eu ser do mal você colocou a história nos favoritos. Eu realmente gostei disso. =)**

**Bjinhos para todas e até a próxima,**

**Bel  
**


	6. Dividido

**N/a: Respondendo às reviews**

**Maria Clara: Olha que curiosiadade mata, hein? E si, Harry está disputado, mas você pode contar com a Sarah para manter a cabeça fria nessa situação... Sério, eu sei que ela é minha criação, mas até eu me espanto com o autocontrole dessa garota, viu?**

**Euzitia Potter: Pessoas do mal tem que se manter unidas, não? Mesmo que eu acho que eu vou conseguir postar durante a viagem *yeeey*, espero que isso não me deixe boazinha demais...**

**Beth 97: Na minha também não... mas nenhuma de nossas professoras é uma bruxa, pelo menos não no sentido literal de palavra (e, no caso da Umbridge, no figurado também... aquela vaca).**

Cap 6 – Dividido

Harry POV

– Nada aconteceu. – ela falou, em um tom de "assunto encerrado".

– Mas... eu pensei.

– Pensou errado.

– Você não... sentiu? Meio que rolou um clima... ou eu imaginei? – será que eu imaginara? Ela hesitou. Eu sabia! Sabia que algo tinha acontecido!

– Só... não é o momento, ok? Eu finalmente estou com a cabeça no lugar, e eu não quero estragar isso. Até porque... bom, você não parece a pessoa mais equilibrada no momento... – ela estava falando do meu ataque com Umbridge. Não dava para acreditar que ela não entendia. Ela podia entrar na minha mente, pelo amor de Deus! Ela, mais do que ninguém deveria saber o que eu sinto. – E, sinceramente, eu acho que você ainda não sabe de quem você gosta. – agora era Cho. – Quando se decidir... bom, eu não vou sair daqui. Só me avisa, ok?

E se virou e foi para o dormitório, me deixando sozinho com os meus pensamentos. Subi para o dormitório, e Rony veio falar comigo:

– Cara, sinto muito mesmo por ontem... – fiz um sinal para deixar para lá. – Mas e ai?

– E ai o que?

– Bom, vocês estavam sozinhos lá embaixo, não? – ele ergueu uma sombrancelha, sugestivamente.

– Nada acondeceu. – repeti o que ela me falara.

– Ah, cara! Fala sério! Você pode me contar. Somos amigos há o que? Cinco anos?

– Ela disse que eu estou confuso, e que não vai ficar comigo se eu não sei se eu gosto dela ou da Cho. E que eu não estou estável. – falei. Rony assoviou. Olhei para ele. – Ruim assim?

– Bom... quer um concelho?

Levantei a sombrancelha.

– Um concelho do Sr. Nunca Fiquei Com Ninguém? Obrigado, mas eu passo. – troquei a camisa que eu estava vestindo pela camisa do pijama e comecei a arrumar a cama para dormir.

– Sério, cara. Eu se fosse você, pensava nos prós e contras de cada uma.

– Tipo, a Cho me faz sentir um frio na barriga, mas a Sarah me faz sentir uma erupção no estômago?

– Então, você prefere a Sarah?

– Por outro lado, a Cho nunca tentou me matar.

– Ponto para Chang.

– Quer saber? Eu não sei. Penso nisso amanhã. Boa noite. – e virei para o lado para dormir. Quem disse que eu consegui?

Sarah POV

Cheguei no dormitório e deitei, ainda de roupa, de barriga para cima o com as mãos sobre a minha barriga. Fiquei ali, deitada, encarando o teto até Hermione falar:

– Fala aí, o que houve?

Pulei da cama. Ela falara tão do nada que me assustara. Por um momento tinha sido como se eu estivesse sozinha no quato todo aquele tempo.

– Nada. – ela levantou a sombrancelha. – Falo sério!

– Então porque você está com cara de que comeu e não gostou?

– Eu não... comi nada – enrubesci. – É que... ontem eu e Harry quase nos beijamos...

– Nossa! Rápida você, hein? – ela perguntou. Fiquei ainda mais vermelha.

– Não! Ele gosta daquela garota da corvinal. – Hermione fez um muxoxo.

– Ele se sente _atraído_ por ela, sim. Não é nada demais. Não se compara com o jeito que ele olha para você.

– Hã?

– Ah, fala sério que você não reparou! Ele olha para você como... sei lá. É lindo, é doce, é...

– O jeito como Rony olha para você? – foi a vez dela de corar.

– Ele não...

– Ah, fala sério, Hermione! Ele te _ama_. – ela riu e acertou a minha cabeça com um travesseiro. – Ah, é assim? – perguntei, subindo na cama com o meu travesseiro na mão e atacando ela. Rimos muito, e caímos cansadas nas nossas respectivas camas, as duas olhando para cima.

– Sério, Sarah. Fica com o Harry, vai fundo.

– Eu mandei ele escolher entre eu e a Chang.

– Uau! Você sabe o que tem que fazer agora, não é?

– Não.

– Mostrar para ele que ele não tem exatamente muito tempo. – mordi o lábio.

– Não sei...

– Vamos lá! Vai ser divertido! Vamos brincar um pouco! – eu ri.

– Você é terrível, Hermione. Mas vamos fazer um pacto?

– Estou ouvindo.

– Você vai tentar com o Rony também...

– Ele não gosta de mim, Sarah.

– Claro que não... – disse, sarcástica, antes de cair no sono.

Acordei com Hermione me estendendo uma saia super curta.

– Hã? – perguntei, sentando na cama e esfregando os olhos.

– Vamos lá, vista. – ela disse ela, sacudindo a saia na minha cara.

– Há! Claro! – falei, sarcástica.

– Vamoooos. Ontem você disse para o Hary escolher. Vamos facilitar a escolha! – ela pulava, animada. Acho que é por isso que nerds não namoram...

Afastei a saia e coloquei uma com um tamanho mais normal. Hermione me olhou com cara de cachorrinho.

– Vamos, Mione. Qual é a graça de conquistar alguém sendo alguém que eu não sou? Além do mais, tem que dar espaço para a imaginação... – falei, para convencê-la.

– Claro! Como não pensei nisso antes!

– E olha que sou eu que nunca convivi em sociedade antes... – brinquei.

Nos vestimos (decentemente, apesar dos protestos de Hermione), e descemos para a sala comunal. Harry e Rony nos esperavam lá. Harry olhou para mim, e eu desviei o olhar. Hermione me deu uma cotovelada. Olhei feio para ela.

– Bom, vamos tomar café? – perguntei.

As aulas de Feitiços e Transfigurações foram muito chatas. Interessantes, pois eu estava adorando aprender magia, mas chatas porque todos os professores gastaram metade das aula falando dos NOMs, como se a gente precisasse de mais pressão.

Fomos para trato das criaturas mágicas.

– Todos presentes? – a professora perguntou. – Vamos começar logo, então. Quem é capaz de dizer o nome dessas coisas?

A professora indicou um monte de gravetos a um canto. Mas eles se mexiam... Tronquilhos. Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown esclamaram um "Uhhh!" como se tronquilhos fossem a coisa mais interessante domundo. Senti Harry se irritando do meu lado. Me controlei para não segurar sua mão em sinal de apoio.

– Por favor, falem baixo, meninas! – a professora – Então, alguém sabe o nome desses bichos? Srta. Granger?

– Tronquilhos. – ela respondeu. Eu já me acostumara com o habito de Hermione de responder todas as perguntas de professores. E deles sempre perguntarem para ela, porque, fala sério, quem é que estuda a matéria com antecedência além dela? – São guardiões de árvores, em geral vivem em árvores próprias para varinhas.

– Cinco pontos para Grifinória. São tronquilhos, como disse corretamente a Srta. Granger, em geral vivem em árvores que fornescem material de qualidade para varinhas. Alguém sabe o que eles comem?

– Bichos-de-conta. E também ovos de fada, quando conseguem encontrá-los. – respondeu Hermione.

A proferssora deu mais cinco pontos para Hermione, e nos deu a tarefa do dia, que seria fazer um esboço dos bichos até o final da aula.

Harry foi conversar com a professora, provavelmente sobre o amigo deles que estava sendo substituido por ela, e eu notei Malfoy se aproximando. Cheguei mais perto, só para me certificar. Eu tinha um pé atrás com Malfoy, e queria garantir que não haveria confusão. Eles trocaram umas poucas palavras que eu não ouvi, insultos, sem dúvida, e se distanciaram, indo cada um para a sua tarefa.

Me juntei a Rony e Hermione pouco antes de Harry chegar, e ele relatou a nós que Malfoy insinuou que Hagrid estaria mechendo com algo grande demais para ela.

– Dumbledore saberia se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido ao Hagrid. – disse Hermione – Mostrar preocupação é fazer o jogo do Malfoy; é dizer a ele que njão sabemos exatamento o que está acontecendo. – concordei internamente. Eu sabia como Malfoy gostava de bancar o onisciente. – Temos de ignorá-lo, Harry. Tome aqui, segure o tronquilho um instante, para eu poder desenhar a cara dele.

– é, - a voz de Malfoy veio a nós clara, mesmo que ele se dirigisse a um grupo Sonserino – papai esteve conversando com o ministro a uns dois dias, sabe, e parece que o Ministério está realmente decidido a agir com rigor para acabar com o ensino de segunda desta escola. Por isso, mesmo que aquele retardado supernutrido reapareça, ele provavelmente será despedido na hora.

Oops, Harry parecia em ebulição interna. Ele apertou u tronquilho com força demais e este golpeou a mão dele, fazendo longos e profundos cortes. Depois da aula, começou uma conversa animada de eu-odeio-Malfoy-mais-do-que-tudo. Quando entrei na conversa, senti piedade dentro de Harry, e me senti mal.

– Você realmente passou por maus bocados com ele, não é? – me perguntou Hermione. Concordei com a cabeça.

– Mas o importante é que agora a gente está aqui, e eu estou bem.

– Carpe Diem. – disse Hermione. Harry e Rony olharam interrogativamente para ela. Reviramos os olhos ao mesmo tempo e esplicamos que Carpe Diem significa algo na linha de "viva o momento".

Harry POV

Depois de uma aula cansativa de Herbologia, fomos para o Salão Principal. Mal chegamos à porta, ouvi uma voz furiosa atrás de mim.

– Ei, Potter!

– Que é agora? – murmurei, cansado. Que dia enorme! Eu só queria ir dormir, mas ainda tinha aquela detenção idiota com a Umbridge. Quando me virei, dei de cara com Angelina.

– Vou lhe dizer _o que é agora. _Como foi que você arranjou uma detenção para as cinco horas de sexta-feira?

– Que? Por que... ah, sim, os testes para goleiro. – Ah, não! Mais essa agora. Eu queria matar aquela mulher nojenta que me pusera de detenção. Aquela sapa idiota.

"_Acalme-se"_. A ordem veio clara na minha mente. Olhei para Sarah. Ela indicou Angelina com a cabeça, que gritava comigo, sem reparar que eu não estava ouvindo.

– ... E agora você decidiu que não vai comparecer! – aindo consegui ouvir o final de seu discurso repreensivo.

– Eu não decidi que não vou comparecer! – falei, irritado. "_Acalme-se"_ ouvi denovo. "_Ah, cala a boca!" _respondi. repreensão me atingiu. – Recebi uma detenção daquela Umbridge, só porque disse a ela a verdade sobre Você-Sabe-Quem.

– Muito bem, então pode ir até ela e pedir para dispensar você na sexta-feira, e não quero nem saber como vai fazer isso. diga a ela que Você-Sabe-Quem é produto de sua imaginação, se quiser, mas _dê um jeito de estar lá_!

Ela se afastou. Resisti ao impulso de mostrar um dedo do meio às suas costas. Não recebi outra advertência mental sobre me acalmar. Sarah parecia ofendida. Sua mente estava totalmente fechada à mim. Quero dizer, eu nunca na minha vida tentara alcançá-la de propósito, mas se sem querer eu conseguia, eu não conseguir agora significava que ela estava ressentida, não?

Conversamos um pouco sobre as espectativas nada agradáveis para a tarde, e então fui para a minha detenção.

**N/a: Bom, acho que é para alegria geral que digo que... tem por volta de 80% de chances de eu conseguir postar nas férias! A coisa é, eu estou de férias, então estou trabalhando bastante na fic. Eu vou tentar deixar os capítulos prontos (eu ainda estou no meio do 7. Essa coisa de spoilers cansa) antes da viagem, para quendo eu tiver lá na Disney (faltam 8 dias!) eu apenas tenha que acrecentar os comentários e as respostas das reviews e postar. Tem realmente chances de sair um pouco desregulado, sabe, eu postar um dia antes, ou um dia depois... mas eu vou fazer o possível (e eu sei que vocês vão estar rezando para eu postar um dia antes =p *modéstia à parte*)**

**Então, para oficializar (e si, podem usar essa citação para me dar broncas se eu atrasar): "Se é para o bem de todos e felicidade geral da nação, diga aos leitores que posto!"**

**Bj,**

**Bel  
**


	7. I don't wanna miss a thing

Cap 7 – I don't wanna miss a thing

** N/a: Genteee, esse capítulo é liiindo! Eu mesma ameei o que eu fiz aqui! A música que eu coloquei no final se chama I don't wanna miss a thing (o nome do capítulo) e é do Aerosmith. É maravilhosa essa música, sou apaixonada. Ponham no youtube e deixem carregando. Quando a letra começar a aparecer, podem dar play. Vocês vão ficar tão apaixonadas quanto eu pela letra, pela música, por tudo. Na minha opinião, essa é a música mais romântica de todo o universo (e toca no filme Armageddon, que é velho, mas eu nunca vi, to louca para ver só por causa dela). Não vou responder as reviews agora pq to c pressa, porque é o aniversário do meu pai e as pessoas estão chegando já. Mas eu li as reviews, e agradeço quem mandou.**

– Boa noite, Sr. Potter. – Umbridge me comprimentou.

– Noite, Profª Umbridge.

– Muito bem, sente-se.

– Hum, Profª Umbridge. Hum... antes de começarmos, eu... eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.

– Ah, é?

– Bem, eu so... eu sou do time de quadribol da Grifinória. Eu deveria participar dos testes para goleiro às cinco horas na sexta-feira e eu estava... estava pensando se poderia faltar à detenção nessa noite e cumprir... outra noite... trocar...

– Ah, não. – ela sorriu. Sapa velha, desgraçada, filha de uma... acalme-se. Desta vez fui eu mesmo que pensei. Senti que gostaria da presença de Sarah na minha mente neste momento. – Ah, não,não,não. É o seu castigo por espalhar histórias nocivas, maldosas, para atrair atenções. – parei de ouvi neste momento. Sangue fluia em meu cérebro, e cada célula do meu corpo urgia de vontade de dar um soco na cara daquela mulher. "_Sarah, eu preciso de você aqui." _chamei, sem saber se obtivera sucesso. "_Ah, agora você quer minha ajuda, não?" _ela perguntou, maldosa. "_Desculpe ter sido rude antes. Mas sim, eu gostaria muito que você me ajudasse a não bater nessa bruxa velha e horrorosa e..." _"_Diga por favor." _Ela me interrompeu. "_Por favor." _pedi, suplicante_. "Preste atenção. Ela está falando com você."_

Não entendi se ela me ajudaria ou não, mas tentei seguir suas intruções.

– ... aprendendo melhor a controlar o nosso gênio, não estamos? – _Calma. _Só de saber que Sarah estava ali comigo, consegui relaxar. – Agora o senhor vai escrever algumas linhas para mim, Sr. Potter. Mas vai fazê-lo usando essa pena especial que eu tenho. Quero que o senhor escreva: _Não devo contar mentiras_.

– Quantas vezes. – disse, educadamente, sentindo a presença de Sarah me dando apoio.

– Ah, o tempo que for suficiente para a frase _penetrar_. Pode começar.

– A senhora não me deu tinta.

– Ah, você não vai precisar de tinta.

Sentei e escrevi a frase que ela pdeiu. As palavras foram escreitas com uma tinta vermelha muito estranha. Senti uma dor aguda na mão, e vi as palavras que eu escrevera abrirem-se em um corte na minha mão. Em segundos se fecharam, mas a pela continuou avermelhada.

– Pois não? – disse a professora, quando olhei para ela.

– Nada. – falei para ela, mas por dentro, falava com Sarah: _"O que é isso?" _perguntei.

_"Não sei... nunca vi isso antes. E olha que de tortura eu entendo." _Eu sabia que ela tremera com essa última frase, e desejei estar lá para acalentá-la. No momento que pensei nisso é que reparie que ela provavelmente escutara, e enrubesci. "_Continue escrevendo. Vamos dar um jeito nisso."_

Escrevi pela segunda vez, e desta vez não senti tanta dor quanto sentira antes. Pensei que talvez isso significasse que se tornaria mais suportável com o tempo.

E foi, fui escrevendo e escrevendo, com o que eu reparei ser o meu próprio sangue. Tive vontade de atirar aquela pena de ponta extremamente afiada no olho de Umbridge, mas Sarah se manteve me acalmando. Cada vez que eu escrevia, o corte na minha mão ficava mais fundo, e cicatrizava menos. Ao fim da detenção, Umbridge me chamou.

– Venha cá. – ela disse. – Mão. – mostrei para ela as costas da minha mão, onde a pela estava em carne viva, porém não havia outro vestígio do corte além do aspecto horrível. Qualquer um podia achar que eu me ralara, já que não era possível reconhecer que antes houveram palavras ali. – Tss, tss, parece que ainda não gravou fundo o bastante. Bom, teremos de tentar outra vez amanhã à noite, não é mesmo? Pode ir.

_"Aquela vaca! Sério, se não fosse você, eu já tinha saltado em cima dela há horas atrás." _Falei com Sarah.

"_Não, não teria, acredito que você é mais forte do que isso."_ ela respondeu. Meu peito encheu de felicidade. Ela me achava forte!

_"Hey... sobre aquela outra noite..."_ comecei, mas já não mais a sentia ali. _"Hey" _chamei denovo.

"_Desculpa. Hermione chegou. Está no banheiro agora, tenho que ir."_ Foi rápido, não me deu chance de falar com ela.

O que eu queria falar mesmo? Eu acho que... AH! Eu queria GRITAR! Minha cabeça doia, minha mão doia, e algo dentro de mim me dizia que eu não ia conseguir reunir denovo a coragem para falar aquilo. e que ela não me diria tão cedo que eu era forte, então... chutei uma armadura que estava no caminho. Ela caiu com um estrondo, e eu reparei que eu conseguira chamar mais do que muita atenção para mim. Corri até chegar na sala comunal, encontrei a sala vazia e fui para o dormitório.

Antes de dormir. Eu poderia jurar que a vira me obserando, mas sentei-me rápido e ela desapareceu.

Sarah POV

Eu estava sentada na cama, de pernas cruzadas, conversando com Harry enquanto este voltava da detenção.

"_Aquela vaca! Sério, se não fosse você, eu já tinha saltado em cima dela há horas atrás_." Falei com Sarah. Ele dissera.

"_Não, não teria, acredito que você é mais forte do que isso_." respondi. Senti-o encher-se de felicidade. Isso me alegrou.

"_Hey... sobre aquela outra noite..."_ ele começou, mas nessa hora, Hermione chegou.

– Hey! Ainda não dormiu?

– Hum, não. – respondi, ouvindo-o no fundo de minha mente me chamar.

"_Desculpa. Hermione chegou. Está no banheiro agora, tenho que ir."_ Avisei rapidamente, indo me trocar para dormir. Bloqueei-no, mas antes consegui sentir sua confusão e raiva.

Deitei-me na cama, de barriga para cima, e fui rastreando-o até ele chegar ao dormitório. Fechei os olhos. De súbito, eu estava do lado dele. Eu o via, mas ele não parecia capaz de me ver. Ele colocou o pijama, e ditou na cama, exatamente do mesmo jeito que eu estava. Sentei do seu lado, observando-o por um tempo. Então, já meio adormecido, ele me olhou. Ele sentou rápido, e esfregou os olhos. Então deitou-se novamente e virou-se para o outro lado.

E dormiu.

Harry POV

No dia seguinte, tive uma detenção pior do que a anterior. Sarah teve que ficar estudando, então não pode vir comigo. Desta vez a dor não melhorou com o tempo. Na verdade, ela foi ficando pior e pior a cada vez.

– Você tem que falar com alguém! – Sarah cochichou para mim um dia.

_"Porque você cochicha para mim? Desse jeito é mais fácil..." _falei mentalmente. Ela sorriu. _"Nossa, eu amo esse sorriso"_ pensei, mas sabia que ela ouvira, pois ela riu.

– Por causa desse tipo de coisa. Alguns dos meus pensamentos são privados, e esposição demais... não rola. – ela respondeu, em palavras. Eu corei. O que será que ela pensava? "_Será que ela pensa em mim?" _me perguntei. – Hum, Harry, você ainda não fechou sua mente... –ela falou.

– Oops. – e fechei a mente na hora, para evitar mais exposição.

Na terceira noite de detenção, as palavras não cicatrizaram.

_"Ah, por favor!"_ insisti.

"_Não! Harry,se contenha, não faça nada precipitado. Ela é sua professora!" _já ia dizer que não me importava quando ela, reparendo isso, ajuntou _"E você prometeu a Dumbledore. Por mais que não tenha cumprido na primira vez."_ Me rendi a esse argumento.

"_Ainda está na sala comunal?"_ perguntei. Ela concordou. _"Então eu ainda vou chegar a tempo de conversar com você?"_ isso era animador.

"_Cuidado!_" ela me alertou segundos antes de eu quase colidir com Rony, que se encontrava atrás de uma estátua.

–Rony? – perguntei. Senti ela sair de minha mente. "_Volte_!" chamei. "_Você não consegue se concentrar em duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Concentre-se em Rony."_ – O que é que você está fazendo?

– Hum... nada. Que é que _você_ está fazendo?

– Anda, pode me contar! Para que você está se escondendo aqui?

– Estou me escondendo de Fred e Jorge, se é que precisa saber. Eles acabaram de passar com um bando de calouros. Aposto que estão testando coisas nos garotos outra vez. Quero dizer, eles não podem mais fazer isso na sala comunal, não é, não com a Hermione presente.

Ele falava rápido, cerrando os punhos em volta do cabo da vassoura que eu acabara de ver que ele carregava.

– Mas você está carregando a vassoura, você não tem voado, tem?

– Eu... bem... bem... tá bem, vou lhe contar, mas não ria, tá? Eu... eu pensei em fazer um teste para goleiro da Grifinória, agora que tenho uma vassoura decente. Pronto. Agora vai. Pode rir.

– Não estou rindo. – falei – É uma ideia genial! Seria realmente legal se você entrasse para a equipe! Nunca vi você jogar de goleiro, você é bom?

– Não sou ruim. Carlinhos, Fred e Jorge sempre me fizeram atuar de goleiro para eles, quando treinavam durante as férias.

– Então você está praticando hoje à noite?

– Toda noite, desde terça-feira... mas sozinho. Tenho treinado enfeitiçar umas goles para me atacar, mas não tem sido fácil e não sei se vai adiantar muito. Fred e Jorge vão rir de se acabar quando eu aparecer para os testes. Ainda não pararam de curtir com a minha cara desde que fui nomeado monitor.

– Eu gostaria de estar lá.

– É, eu tam... Harry, que é isso nas costas da sua mão?

Merda! Tentei esconder mminha mão, sem sucesso.

– É só um corte... não é nada... é...

Rony agarrou meu braço e olhou minha mão. Quando ele soltou, ele falou:

– Pensei que você tivesse dito que ela só estava fazendo você escrever! – então eu me rendi e contei tudo para ele. – A megera velha! – ele disse quando eu terminei, a essa altura já na frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda – Ela é doente! Vai procurar a McGonagall, diga alguma coisa!

Fiquei um bom tem-po tentando convencê-lo de que não podia fazer isso, até que a Mulher Gorda nos deu uma bronca, perguntando se iríamos continuar conversando ou se iríamos entrar.

Entramos e fomos para o dormitório. Assim que Rony adormeceu, ouvi na minha mente "_Venha para a sala comunal. Precisamos conversar." _Era quase como um telegrama. Rápido, seco, prático. Ela fechou sua mente, não me dando tempo de responder. Como ela podia ser tão melhor nisso do que eu? Eu não fazia ideia de como fechar a minha mente, e tinha certeza de que, mesmo que soubesse, ela conseguiria achar um jeito de contornar as minhas barreiras. Por falta de chances de argumentar, levantei, me vesti e fiz o que ela pediu.

Encontrei-a sentada no sofá. Por um segundo, pude jurar que ela estava com um pijaminha de seda curto, mas depois de esfregar os olhos um pouco, vi que ela estava completa e decentemente vestida.

– To morto de sono, a gente não pode conversar amanhã? – perguntei, querendo evitar a proximidade enquanto eu tivesse com a mente tão... fértil.

– Harry... você nunca pensou em envestigar essa... ligação, conexão, sei-lá-o-que que a gente tem?

– Pensei, mas... para que? Parece que a gente está se virando bem, não?

– Bom... sinceramente, eu não estou vendo limites para o que a gente pode fazer aqui. Sério. – me assustei. O que ela andava fazendo com a nossa ligação? – Cada vez a gent descobre mais... facilidade, e como eu já disse, eu não fico muito confortável. – conti uma risada sarcástica. – O que foi? – ela perguntou.

– Bem, _você_ consegue fechar a sua mente. _Eu_ não. Eu nunca _invado_ a sua mente. Você está sempre fazendo visitinhas ssurpresas à minha cabeça.

– Exatamente! Isso te preocupa, não? Bom, a _mim_, isso incomoda. O fato de você não estar conseguindo evoluir também deve significar algo.

– Pode significar que você tem mais experiência. Faz isso há mais tempo do que eu. Porque é verdade.

– Pode ser, mas...

– Mas o que?

– Eu nunca tinha me transportado para perto de você antes...

– Quando você fez isso?

– Só fiz uma vez... foi sem querer.

– Como eu não te vi?

– Ninguém conseguiria. Foi estranho, eu estava lá, mas não estava...

– Bom, então está decidido: você não faz mais isso, e está tudo sob controle.

– Eu não vou mais fazer isso, mas eu estou... assustada.

– Assustada?

– Harry, você ainda não entendeu? Se sem querer eu fui parar perto de você, o que mais eu vou poder fazer _sem querer_? Eu não quero... – a voz dela foi morrendo.

– O que você não quer?

– Machucar ninguém! – ela levantou, se esforçando para manter a voz normal. – Machucar você... – ela falou essa segunda parte baixinho, quase não ouvi.

Me aproximei.

– Você não vai. – falei.

– Como você sabe? Eu botei fogo naquela loja, eu explodi o Malfoy. – lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto dela. – Eu _sei_ que fui eu.

O que eu podia dizer? Que eu também sabia? Que eu sabia tudo o que acontecera naquela loja? Não, eu não podia. Era _pessoal_ demais. Eu me sentia invadindo só de _saber_ isso.

– O Malfoy merecia ser explodido. – falei, mas isso não melhorou a situação.

– Você não entende... eu quero dizer... se eu explodi o Malfoy, o que me impede de explodir outra pessoa? O que me impede de machucar outra pessoa?

Abracei ela. Tive uma estranha sensação de _dejá vu_.

– Você não vai machucar ninguém. – acariciei as costas dela. Ela me abraçou mais apertado e soluçou mais. – Eu não vou deixar. Eu prometo.

Ela se afastou de mim e enxugou um dos olhos. O _dejá vu_ ficou mais forte. Contive meu impulso de beijá-la, receoso de que desse errado denovo, como acontecera da primeira vez que me vira nessa exata situação. Sentamos os dois no sofá, e ficamos conversando banalidades, até que ela decidiu deitar-se, no meu colo. Antes de dormir, ela ainda falou:

– Promete mesmo? – demorei para saber o que eu prometera. Quando lembrei, acenei com a cabeça. Ela fechou os olhos e dormiu, ali na sala comunal mesmo. Eram duas da manhã. Fiquei olhando, acariciando seus cabelos longos.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_[Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar_]_  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_[Ver o seu sorriso enquanto você dorme]  
While you´re far away and dreaming_

_[Enquanto você está longe e sonhando]  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_[Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce rendição]  
I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_[Eu poderia continuar perdido neste momento para sempre]  
Well, every moment spent with you_

_[Afinal, todo momento que eu passo com você]  
Is a moment I treasure_

_[É precioso para mim]_

Eu não conseguia dormir. Eu admirava seu rosto angelical, aquela aura que ela emitia. Aquela aura de paz, felicidade, contentamento e pura alegria.

_I don´t wanna close my eyes_

_[Não quero fechar meus olhos]  
I don´t wanna fall asleep_

_[Não quero adormecer]  
´Cause I´d miss you, babe_

_[Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby]  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

_[E eu não quero perder nada]  
´Cause even when I dream of you_

_[Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você]  
The sweetest dream will never do_

_[O sonho mais doce nunca seria suficiente]  
I´d still miss you, babe_

_[E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby]  
And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

_[E eu não quero perder nada]_

Eu assistia seu sorriso aumentar, depois diminuir um pouco, mas sem sumir. Eu sentia sua mão que, respousada em minha perna, a apertava de vez em quando, mas soltava logo. Eu ouvia os doces sons sonolentos que saiam de sua boca, a maioria sem sentido algum. Até que, à certo momento, ela murmurou meu nome, acompanhado do maior sorriso que ela dera até então.

_Lying close to you_

_[Deitado perto de você]  
Feeling your heart beating_

_[Sentindo o seu coração bater]  
And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming_

_[E imaginando o que você está sonhando]  
Wondering if it´s me you´re seeing_

_[Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo]  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we´re together_

_[Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos]  
And I just wanna stay with you_

_[Eu só quero ficar com você]  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_[Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre]_

__A felicidade que me tomou quando ela falou meu nome foi avassaladora. Eu me perguntei porque ela não tinha reparado ainda que ela encha 90% dos meus pensamentos. E eu me perguntei como eu me deixava preencher 5% com Cho Chang. Era tão insignificante, mas chateava a ela. Eu não tinha esse direito. Eu não podia chatear ela. Porque eu ainda senti essa pequena atração por Cho? Eu já estaria com Sarah há muito tempo, se não fosse por esse detalhe.

_I don´t wanna close my eyes_

_[Não quero fechar meus olhos]_

_I don´t wanna fall asleep_

_[Não quero adormecer]_

_´Cause I´d miss you, babe_

_[Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby]_

_And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

_[E eu não quero perder nada]_

_´Cause even when I dream of you_

_[Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você]_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_[O sonho mais doce nunca seria suficiente]_

_I´d still miss you, babe_

_[E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby]_

_And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

_[E eu não quero perder nada]_

Ela era tão perfeita. Tão... tão... Sarah. Acariciando seus cabelos, encontrei uma pequena cicatriz no final da testa, quase onde começava o couro cabeludo. Marcas de mal trato. Súbitamente, ela parecia envelhecida, obrigada a crescer depressa, a suportar o que não deveria ser imposto ao ser mais baixo da terra. Eu não conseguia suportar o fato de que ela sofrera tanto na vida dela. Eu não aceitava isso. Eu queria matar o Malfoy.

_I don´t wanna miss one smile_

_[Não quero perder um sorriso]  
I don´t wanna miss one kiss_

_[Não quero perder um beijo]  
Well, I just wanna be with you_

_[Bom, eu só quero ficar com você]  
Right here with you, just like this_

_[Aqui com você, apenas assim]  
I just wanna hold you close_

_[Eu só quero te abraçar forte]  
Feel your heart so close to mine_

_[Sentir seu coração perto do meu]  
And stay here in this moment_

_[E ficar aqui neste momento]  
For all the rest of time_

_[Por todo o resto dos tempos]_

__Quis me enclinar e beijá-la, como num conto de fadas trouxa, onde o príncipe beijava a princesa adormecida. Quis tomá-la nos braços e fugir. Fugir para bem longe, onda a marca de seu passado não pudesse seguí-la, onde pudéssemos ser felizes.

_I don´t wanna close my eyes_

_[Não quero fechar meus olhos]_

_I don´t wanna fall asleep_

_[Não quero adormecer]_

_´Cause I´d miss you, babe_

_[Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby]_

_And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

_[E eu não quero perder nada]_

_´Cause even when I dream of you_

_[Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você]_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_[O sonho mais doce nunca seria suficiente]_

_I´d still miss you, babe_

_[E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby]_

_And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

_[E eu não quero perder nada]_

_I don´t wanna close my eyes_

_[Não quero fechar meus olhos]_

_I don´t wanna fall asleep_

_[Não quero adormecer]_

_´Cause I´d miss you, babe_

_[Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby]_

_And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

_[E eu não quero perder nada]_

_´Cause even when I dream of you_

_[Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você]_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_[O sonho mais doce nunca seria suficiente]_

_I´d still miss you, babe_

_[E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby]_

_And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

_[E eu não quero perder nada]  
I don´t wanna close my eyes_

_[Não quero fechar meus olhos]_

_I don´t wanna fall asleep_

_[Não quero adormecer]_

_´Cause I´d miss you, babe_

_[Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby]_

_And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

_[E eu não quero perder nada]_

Até que, finalmente, adormeci. Nem considerei como seria embaraçoso acordar assim na manhã seguinte, considerando que havíamos fugido do dormitório, simplesmente dormi.

**N/a: Os planos para a minha viagem continuam, eu vou amanhã. Mas olha o que eu consegui: Eu vou poder levar o netbook da minha mãe e postar os capítulos de lá! Já estão prontos, já fiz o upload no site, é só eu conseguir dez minutos que eu vou colocar. Quem sabe eu até não posto um a mais (não acho que vá acontecer, mas tem a possibilidade)?**

**Beijinhuuuux,**

**Bel**


	8. Cap 8

Cap 8 – O poema

**N/a: Gente, melou! Meus pais disseram na última hora que eu não vou poder levar o netbook. Mas como eu sou uma autora tããão atenciosa, eu vou deixar tudo um pouco adiantado e certinho, só faltando postar, e vou obrigar a minha mamis a postar por mim nos sábados. Só que por causa disso eu não vou poder responder as reviews... denovo ¬¬.**

**Mas enfim, hoje é domingo (minha mãe só vai postar no sábado, mas hoje é domingo) e eu já recebi dois comentários no capítulo 7, então esse já vai dar para responder esses:**

**Maria Clara Sifuentes - É claro! Se você pudesse espiar o Harry antes de dormir, colocando o pijama (o que, como você observou, inclui tirar algo antes), e deitando na cama, você não faria isso? Mais que compreensível.**

**Bet97 - Eu disse q era lindo. Eu sou mais que viciada nessa música! É p-e-r-f-e-i-t-a. E ficou tããão fofo o Harry vendo a Sarah dormir com essa música como trilha sonora... porque eu ainda não juntei eles mesmo, hein?  
**

Sarah POV

Mais um dia se passou normalmente. Eu, como sempre, passei todo o meu tempo livre estudando muito, para me recuperar, Rony estava super nervoso com seu teste para goleiro, e Harry estava me olhando diferente o dia todo. Tive medo de sondar seus pensamentos e acabar sem querer denunciando minha presença ali. Até porque seria muita invasão. Mas eu realmente estava muito curiosa sobre seus pensamentos.

A noite chegou, e Rony foi para o teste para goleiro e Harry, para sua última detenção. "Fui" com ele. Senti que ele controlava seus pensamentos na minha presença. Senti que ele sabia que eu notara. _"Pare de me xeretar" _ele pediu _"Eu só preciso de apoio, não de uma espiã"_

"_Ok"_ respondi, envergonhada com a bronca.

– O senhor sabe o que fazer, Sr. Potter. – Umbridge disse para Harry.

Harry escreveu, e escreveu, e foi escrevendo. Eu sentia a sua dor a cada ponto final. Na verdade, quando eu me permitia, eu sentia mais dor do que ele. Eu me acostumara com a dor, ele não. Em certos momento, eu me arriscava "roubar" sua dor, mas não podia exagerar, pois isso me esgotava, e eu tinha que fazer de um jeito que ele não notasse.

Ele se permitia uma ou outra espiada no campo de Quadribol, quando achava que não seria visto, e se mantinha falando mentalmente comigo constantemente. Ao fim da detenção, Umbridge o chamou.

– Vamos ver se já absorveu a mensagem? – Ela pegou a mão de Harry, e eu, junto com ele, senti a dor que surgiu em sua cicatriz. Foi uma dor aguda e quente, penetrante. – É, dói, não é? – ela disse. – Bom, acho que cheguei ao ponto que queria, Sr. Potter. O senhor pode ir.

"_O-o que foi isso?" _perguntei, assim que ele saiu da sala.

"_Acontece às vezes... sempre é algo ligado a Voldemort..."_ ele respondeu, nervoso, quase tendo um colapso.

"_Você acha que ela tem uma ligação qualquer com ele?" _perguntei, incrédula. Ele não precisou por em palavras, entendi, simplesmente pela confusão em sua cabeça, o que ele suspeitava._ "Calma, você acha que ele está possuindo ela?"_

"_Não é a primeira vez..." _

"_Ele não repetiria duas vezes o mesmo plano, Harry. Ele não arriscaria. Ela é má por si só, não está possuida por nenhum bruxo das trevas."_

"_É, suponho que sim..." _

"_Relaxe" _pedi, com a "voz" mais calma que consegui, e senti imediatamente os músculos dele se destencionando.

Ele chegou à sala comunal, e eu desci sorrateiramente, para ninguém reparar que eu saíra.

Harry POV

– Harry, consegui! Entrei, sou o goleiro! – Rony gritou para mim por sobre o barulho geral da sala comunal.

– Que? Ah... genial. – respondi, um pouco mais nervoso e confuso agora que Sarah se fora. Avistei-na do outro lado da sala, perto da escada de seu dormitório, aparentemente, ela tinha acabado de descer.

– Tome uma cerveja amantegada. – Rony me passou uma garrafa. – Nem posso acreditar... aonde foi a Hermione?

– Ali. – disse Fred, apontando para uma Hermione adormecida.

– Bom, ela disse que estava contente quando eu contei.

– Deixe a Hermione dormir. – disse Jorge.

Angelina veio falar com Rony, deopis falou comigo sobre Quadribol por um tempo, e eu fui me reunir com Hermione, que acordara, e com Sarah que estava conversando com ela, fingindo que nunca deixara a sala.

Conversamos um pouco sobre minhas suspeitas, e fomos dormir. Eu pensei em tentar ficar até mais tarde com Sarah como a gente fizera algumas vezes, mas sabia que não conseguiria, devido à festa, que não acabaria tão tarde.

No dia seguinte, acodeie fui mandar uma carta a Sirius. Foi difícil escrevê-la de um jeito que pudesse ser interceptada sem causar estragos, mas que pudesse ser entendida por ele. Por fim, ficou assi:

_Querido Snuffles,_

_Espero que esteja bem, a primeira semana aqui foi horrível, estou realmente feliz que o fim de semana tenha chegado._

_Temos uma nova professora de DCAT, a Profª Umbridge. Ela é quase tão simpática quanto a sua mãe. Estou lhe escrevendo porque aquela coisa sobre a qual lhe escrevi no verão passado voltou a acontecer ontem à noite, quando eu estava cumprindo uma detenção com a Umbridge._

_Estamos todos com saudades do nosso maior amigo, e gostaríamos que ele não demorasse a voltar._

_Responda logo, por favor_

_Tudo de bom,_

_Harry_

Fui ao corujal, e no caminho, Nick Quase Sem Cabeça me parou para me avisar que tomasse outro caminho, pois Pirraça estava no corredor por onde eu planejava seguir, preparado para jogar um busto por quem passasse por ele. Madame Nora também passou por mim, e ficou me encarando, como se eu tivesse fazendo algo errado.

Cheguei ao corujal, chamei Edwiges e lhe disse que, mesmo que estivesse escrito Snuffles, a carta era para Sirius, então a soltei e ela voou para o céu claro. Fiquei observando, desejando que também tivesse esse direito, de voar para longe, fugir de tudo e todos.

Então Cho entrou.

– Oi. – disse automaticamente, talvez um pouco rápido demais. Depois me obriguei a pensar _Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah._ Não era difícil pensar nela. Minha mente já começava a divagar quando cho respondeu, ofegante.

–Ah... oi. Não achei que houvesse alguém aqui de manhã tão cedo... Só me lembrei há cinco minutos que é aniversário da minha mãe. – e me mostrou um embrulho.

– Certo. – queria dizer algo que agradasse, mas algo ficava me dizendo "Saia daí, não se distraia. Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." – Dia bonito. – uma parte de mim fraquejou. Eu não acreditava que estava falando do _tempo_. Outra parte urrou de alegria, essa era a parte que pertencia a Sarah...

– É. Boas condições para quadribol. Não saí a semana toda, e você?

– Também não;

– A Grifinória já tem um novo goleiro?

– Tem. O meu amigo Rony Weasley, você o conhece? – Que bom a conversa estava fluindo, eu não era um completo idiota! Que horrível a conversa está fluindo, mas e Sarah?

– Aquele que odeia os torcedores dos Tornados? Ele é bom?

– Acho que é, não vi o teste dele, estava em detenção.

– Aquela Umbridge não presta. Lhe tar uma detenção só porque você disse a verdade sobre... sobre a morte dele. Todo mundo soube, a escola inteira comentou. Você foi realmente corajoso ao enfrentá-la daquele jeito.

Fiquei feliz, depois fiquei irritado comigo mesmo, depois fiquei confuso, e então desisti de tentar acompanhar a discussão mental que o lado do meu cérebro que pertencia a Sarah tinha com o lado que pertencia a Cho. O lado de Cho era bem menor do que o de Sarah, mas a presença de Cho ali dava forças a esse lado. Então Filch entrou no corujal.

– Ah-ah! Tive uma dica de que você estavapretendendo despachar um grande pedido de bombas de bosta!

– Quem lhe disse que eu estava fazendo um pedido de bombas de bosta?

– Tenho minhas fontes. Agora me entregue o que está despachando.

– Não posso, já foi.

– Foi?

– Foi.

– Como posso saber se você não está com o pedido no bolso?

– Porque...

– Eu o vi despachar. – disse Cho.

– Você viu..?

– Isso mesmo, eu o vi.

– Obrigado. – eu disse a ela quando Filch saiu.

– Não foi nada. Você não estava fazendo um pedido de bombas de bosta, estava?

– Não.

– Então porque será que ele achou que você estava?

Encolhi os ombros. Andamos um pouco até que, à certo momento ela disse:

– Vou virar aqui. bo, voltaremos... voltaremos a nos ver, Harry.

– É... voltaremos.

Pensei ter ouvido alguém bufandoquando ela foi embora, mas depois decidi que era só minha imaginação.

– Dia – falei para Rony, Hermione e Sarah, à mesa da Grifinória, no Salão Principal.

– Porque é que você está com esse ar tão satisfeito? – perguntou Rony. Lancei um olhar cauteloso para Sarah, tentando descobrir se ela sabia de algo. Ela desviou o olhar. Me xinguei internamente. Agora que eu estava ali com ela, eu me perguntei como eu deixara o lado de Cho se equiparar com o de Sarah.

Para ter uma noção, quando eu estava com Sarah , olado de Cho desaparecia quase que por completo, já quando eu estava com Cho, os dois lados se equiparavam, ficando praticamente iguais. "Idiota" pensei, mas por um instante, pensei ter ouvido Sarah pensando a mesma coisa. Me odiei internamente.

– Hum... quadribol mais tarde. – respondi.

– Ah... é... – disse Rony. – Escute... você toparia sair um pouco mais cedo comigo? Só para... hum... me ajudar a praticar um pouco antes do treino? Assim você poderia, sabe, me ajudar a focalizar melhor a minha visão.

– Tá, ok.

Hermione soltou uma exclamação, olhando para o jornal.

– Que aconteceu? – perguntei.

– Siriu. "_O Ministério da Magia recebeu uma informação de fonte fidedigna que Sirius Black, notório assassino de massa... blábláblá... está presentemente escondido em Londres."_

– Ei, olhe isso aqui: "_Invasão no Ministério. Estúgio Podmore, 38 anos, residente dos jardins Laburnum 2, Clapham, compareceu durante a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos sob a acusação de invadir o Ministério da Magia e tentar roubar o bruxo-vigia Érico Munch, que o encontrou tentando forçar uma porta de segurança máxima à uma hora da manhã. Podmore se recusou a se defender, foi considerado culpado das suas acusações e setenciado a seis meses em Azkaban."_

– Estúrgio Podmore? – disse Rony – Ele é aquele cara que parece que tem a cabeça coberta de palah, não é? É dos que pertencem à Ord...

– Rony, Psiu! – Hermione olhou à volta.

– Seis meses em Azcaban! Por tentar passar por uma porta! – eu estava chocado.

– "Uma porta de segurança máxima à uma hora da manhã" – Sarah disse, olhando para mim. – Um pouco suspeito, não?

– Você acha que ele estava fazendo alguma coisa para a Ordem? – Rony sussurrou.

– Esperem um instante... Estúrgio Podmore devia ter ido nos levar ao embarque, lembram?

– Claro! – Sarah concordou comigo. – Moody estava zangado que ele não aparecera. Se ele estivesse fazendo outra coisa à mando da Ordem, não deveriam tê-lo designado para a guarda.

– Isso significa que ele não estava fazendo alguma coisa para a Ordem.

– Poderia ser um flagrante forjado! – exclamou Rony. – Não... escutem aqui! o Ministério suspeitava que ele fosse um dos seguidores de Dumbledore... não sei... então o atraíram ao Ministério, e ele não estava tentando forçar porta nenhuma! Talvez tenham inventado alguma coisa para apanhá-lo!

Não me convenci. Pela cara de Sarah, ela também não comprara aquela história. Hermione, por outro lado, falou:

– Sabem, eu não ficaria surpresa se isso fosse verdade. – então divagou um pouco e de repente falou – Certo, muito bem, acho que primeiro devemos encarar aquele trabalho para Spout sobre os arbustos autofertilizantes e, se tivermos sorte, poderemos começar o Feitiço para Conjurar a Vida antes do almoço...

Deixamos ela falando e fomos para o campo. Por incrível que pareça, Sarah veio conosco.

Sarah POV

– Pensei que você era a companheira de estudos de Hermione. – Rony disse a mim, no caminho.

– Já fiz os deveres. – respondi, dando de ombros. Rony arregalou os olhos, assustado que alguém fizesse deveres antes de Hermione. – E nunca vi um jogo de quadribol. – então baixei a voz. – E Hermione meio que me assusta quando estuda demais.

Harry e Rony riram. Me peguei pensando em como Harry ria bonitinho. Afastei esse pensamento, me obrigando a pensar em como o céu está azul.

Como eles achavam um absurdo uma bruxa de 15 anos não saber nada sobre quadribol, ficaram o caminho todo me explicando as regras complicadas do esporte.

Eles entraram no vestiário, e eu fui em direção às arquibancadas, carregando um livro que eu achara na biblioteca que talvez contivesse algo sobre minha conexão com Harry. Eu amava a ideia de ler ao ar livre, debaixo do sol, já que nunca tivera a oportunidade.

Vi que na arquibancada da esquerda, havia um grupo de sonserinos, Malfoy entre eles. Fingi não ter visto, e me sentei na arquibancada da direita. Abri o livro por sobre as minhas pernas e comecei a leitura.

O livro iniciava-se com um poema que tinha o nome de "As almas irmãs".

_Nascidas distantes,_

_Porém muito semelhantes._

_Foram separadas pela vida,_

_Unidas pelo destino._

_As almas irmãs._

_Anunciam o perigo,_

_Pois o trazem consigo._

_São separadas pela vida,_

_Mas unidas pelo destino._

_As almas irmãs._

_Poder carregam,_

_Mas se a ele se entregam,_

_São separadas pela vida,_

_E então reunidas pelo destino._

_As almas irmãs._

_Ao pela primeira vez encontrarem-se,_

_Nunca por muito tempo se afastados manterão-se_

_Mas serão separadas pela vida,_

_Unidas pelo destino._

_As almas irmãs._

_A tragédia as persegue,_

_Até que a ela, totalmente seja entregue_

_A vida das almas irmãs_

_Que serão separadas pela vida,_

_Mas unidas pela vida._

_Para sempre._

Um calafrio percorreu a minha espinha. Levantei os olhos a tempo de ver Haarry entrando no campo. Eu devia estar parecendo muito assustada, pois ele me lançou um olhar interrogativo.

"_Está tudo bem? É... é Malfoy?"_ ele perguntou.

"_Não. É... está tudo Ok. Eu só... deixa para lá, ok?"_ respondi. Ele fechou a cara, preocupado e foi treinar.

**N/a: Gento, o poema ficou uma merda. Finge que está bom e seja feliz, ok?**

**Beijinhos,**

**Bel  
**


	9. Cap 9

Cap 9 – Finalmente!

**N/a: Eu não fazia ideia do que colocar como nome do capítulo, então foi isso que eu coloquei, porque eu tenho certeza que vocês vão pensar nisso mais para o final do capítulo. Como no momento que vocês estão lendo isso eu estou na disney, e como eu estou escrevendo isso no dia 11/07, eu não posso de jeito nenhum comentar as reviews... so sorry.**

O pessoal da sonserina ficava atirando provocações como num tiroteio: sem direção definida, e tentando atingir o máximo de pessoas possível, causando o maior estrago possível. O time ignorava, e eu fechara o livro para me recuparar e ficava assistindo ao treino. Eles passavam a bola um para o outro, e estavam todos ótimos menos...

– Assim não dá, Rony! Se liga! – disse Angelina.

Rony perdera a bola pela segunda vez, das duas vezes em que a bola fora jogada para ele. Quando ele se recuperou, ele jogou a bola tão forte para Cátia Bell que acertou o rosto dela. O nariz dela começou a sangrar. Fred deu a ela algo para ela comer, e todos foram jogar. Angelina parou o jogo uma primeira vez para dizer a Rony que cobrisse a baliza do meio, e, então, logo depois para que os gêmeos socorressem Cátia, que estava ainda mais branca que eu, e sangrava muito.

Saí das arquibancadas e fui até o lugar onde eles haviam pousado, oferecer ajuda. "Seria bom manter minha mente ocupada" pensei comigo mesma.

Fui com eles até a Ala Hospitalar.

– Hey... qual é o seu lance com Harry? – perguntou Fred para mim, sem que Jorge e Cátia ouvissem.

– Hum... que? – perguntei, confusa

– Seu lance com Harry...

– Eu não tenho um _lance_ com Harry. – protestei. Ele estava perguntando sobre a nossa ligação? Quem falara disso para ele? Nem Rony e Hermione sabiam muita coisa sobre isso!

– Hum... vocês dormiram juntos na sala comunal...

– _Dormimos_! Nada mais do que isso! – ufa, era disso que ele estava falando. Ele achava que eu e Harry estávamos _ficando_. – Meu deus, você pensou que..?

– Bom, passou essa impressão, você sabe... Mas então isso significa que... vocês dois não têm... nada?

– Não! – respondi, acho que um pouco rápido demais. Ele pareceu não reparar. E pareceu animar-se. Oh, não! Não, não, não! Por favor não permita que...

– Então... eu estava pensando... será que você não quer fazer alguma coisa num fim de semana qualquer?

– O que aconteceu com essa garota? – Madame Pomfrey espantou-se ao ver Cátia, me salvando de ter que responder à pergunta de Fred.

– Goles. – disse Jorge.

Madame Pomfrey deitou-na numa maca, e deu-lhe algo para beber.

– Pronto, em dez minutos você deve estar melhor. – falou para Cátia. Então voltou-se para mim. – E você, Sarah! Como vai a cabeça?

– Vai bem. – respondi, envergonhada.

– Posso dar uma olhada?

– Não é necessário. Sério, não foi nada demais.

– É que quando você saiu daqui você mal conseguia ficar de pé e...

– To bem. Tchau. – me virei e fui embora, junto com os gêmeos.

– O que foi isso? – Jorge perguntou.

– Eu... levei uma portada na cabeça no início da semana. Nada demais.

Eles se entreolharam.

– Uma _portada_ na cabeça? – perguntou Fred.

– É, sabe... estava a uma distância não segura de uma porta e abriram ela, então... eu desmaiei. – fallei esse final baixinho, como que para eles não ouvirem. Vergonha, vergonha, vergonhaaaa.

Eles decidiram que não tocariam mais no assunto, graças à Deus. Chegamos à sala comunal, e Fred me puxou para um canto.

– Então, o que me diz? – perguntou

– Sobre..? – tentei ganhar tempo.

– Sair. Um dia desses.

– Hum... olha, você é legal e tudo, e engraçado mas...

– Não. – ele completou por mim.

– Desculpe, eu não sei fazer isso...

– Sair? Ou dar um fora?

– Dar um fora. – falei, mas soou mais como uma pergunta. Ele riu.

– Já recebi piores... não que eu receba muitos... é só que...

– Entendi. Já recebeu piores.

– É. – ele disse. – Te vejo depois, então. – e se afastou.

– É, te vejo depois. – respirei aliviada.

Fui me sentar junto com Harry e Hermione.

– Hey! – cumprimentei-os.

– Oi. O que Fred estava falando com você?

–Ah! Ele queria me pedir para tentar convencer a Hermione a não ser tão dura com eles na questão dos calouros que eles estão recrutando para cobaias.

– Hum... – Hermione disse. – Acho que não me convenceu.

– Tentei. – dei de ombros. – Cadê Rony?

– Ficou bolado com o treino e foi para o dormitório. – Harry respondeu.

– Uh. – falei. – É... eu nunca vi quadribol, mas não acho que tenha sido muito bom...

– Hey... você nunca vi qudribol... suponho que nunca tenha voado também? – Harry perguntou.

– Não. – respondi, lentamente, observando o brilho em seus olhos. A rapidez com que ele chegou me assustou.

– Vem. – ele me puxou pela mão, pegou sua vassora com a outra e me conduziu ao campo. Comecei a rir.

– Tá brincando, não é? – perguntei, limpando as lágrimas de riso em meus olhos, quando ele me estendeu a vassoura.

– Não.

– É sério isso? – perguntei, só para ter certeza. Ele confirmou com a cabeça. – E se eu cair?

– Você não vai.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza?

– Você tem uma ligação comigo. Eu voo bem, meu pai voava bem... voar é parte de mim. Logo, você voar é parte de você.

Vi imensas falhas nisso, mas olhei para a vassoura. Eu _queria_ voar. Subi na vassoura, e dei impulso com o pé, seguindo as instruções que Harry me passava.

– Então? – Harry gritou, enquanto eu subia, descia, espiralava, dava loopings...

– É... maravilhoso! – gritei de volta.

"_Eu também amo a sensação."_ Eu estava no meio do looping quando ele disse isso, mentalmente. Me desequilibrei, pois isso me lembrou de todas as minhas preocupações. Caí.

Harry correu para baixo de mim estendendo a mão para pegar a vassoura, que chegaria antes de mim ao chão. Rápidamente, ele tinha montado, dado impulso e me segurado antes que eu atingisse o chão. Pousamos.

– Eu disse que ia cair. – falei, com um sorriso fraco. Eu estava enjoada, mas não sabia se era da queda ou do poema que eu lera há uma hora atrás.

– O que houve? Você estava tão bem!

– Eu... eu me desequilibrei, é só.

– Não, não é só. Você está distraída. Parece aterrorizada. – ele segurava os meus dois braços, quase me sacudindo.

Levantei os olhos para ele. Seus olhos verdes me encaravam. Quem dizia que os olhos dele eram verde-esmeralda estava errado. A mais brilhante esmeralda pareceria pálida se comparada com aquilo. Só não me perdi naqueles olhos pois eu não sabia dizer se era aquilo o mais envolvente atrativo dele. O vento batia em seus cabelos bagunçados, negros como uma ônix.

Meus olhos deslizaram dos olhos dele, seguindo pelo seu nariz perfeito, passando por seus maxilares, que davam aquele formato maravilhoso a seus rosto. Admirei sua pele, que parecia tão macia, tão boa de acariciar. E então parei o olhar em sua boca. "Uau" era tudo que eu podia usar para descrever.

"_Me largue." _Pedi mentalmente a ele, o olhar ainda perdido em sua boca. Quando levantei o olhar para os olhos dele, foi o momento que eu perdi o controle. Ou ele perdeu o controle. Não sei dizer quem de nós puxou o outro para perto. Só sei que, quando vi, meus lábios e os lábios dele eram um só.

Meus braços envolviam a nuca dele, os braços dele abraçavam a minha cintura. Eu o abraçava forte, ele me apertava contra ele. Nos beijávamos furiosamente. Toda aquela última semana de desejo se compensava com aquele beijo.

Sua mão pousou na minha bunda, e me puxou um pouco mais para cima, me apertando contra o montinho que avolumava-se na sua calça. Envolvi sua cintura com minhas pernas. Senti os músculos de seus braços se pronunciarem no esforço para me segurar.

A certo momento, nos separamos, com a respiração pesada.

– Uau. – ele falou, ainda me segurando no colo. Seu rosto estava a um centímetro de distância do meu.

Desenrolei minhas pernas de sua cintura, ficando de pé, ainda muito perto. Nós ofegávamos. Então nos afastamos. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos. Eu coloquei a mão direita no braço esquerdo.

– Uau. – ele repetiu.

– Uau. – concordei.

E nos beijamos denovo, desta vez foi mais doce, mais gentil. Suas mãos acariciavam meu rosto. Eu tinha uma mão em cada um de seus ombros. Sua boca foi descendo, chegando ao meu pescoço. Afastei a cabeça para o lado, para deixá-lo beijar-me. Abri os olhos um pouco. Já estava escuro.

– Merda! – falei.

– Que foi? – ele perguntou, no pé do meu ouvido.

– Já passou do horário de recolher.

– Merda! – ele repetiu, se afastando de meu pescoço. Senti falta de sua boca na minha pele. Afastei esse pensamento, tentando pensar racionalmente.

Harry POV

Voltamos escondidos para a sala comunal. A sala estava vazia, a não ser por um grupo de uns 5 garotos do primeiro ano à um canto. Um livro de Hermione ainda estava em cima da mesa perto da lareira. Sentei na poltrona perto da lareira, e sorri para Sarah. Ela sentou no meu colo, de lado, com as pernas passando por cima do braço da poltrona. Ela soriu para mim, passando os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

Demos um selinho rápido. Depois outro, e mais um... Então um mais demorado. Separei seus lábios com a minha língua, sentindo a dela roçar na minha denovo e denovo. Passei o s meus braços por trás dela, abraçando-a e puxando-a mais para perto. Ouvi os garotos do primeiro ano fazerem um barulho de nojo e irem para o dormitório. Estávamos sozinhos. Mas não por muito tempo. Por volta de três minutos depois, ouvimos barulho vindo da escada do dormitório feminino e um som de engasgo.

– Oops. Desculpem encomodar. – nos separamos e vimos Hermione, com a cara mais vermelha do que um pimentão. Senti o sangue nas minhas bochechas, e vi Sarah corar também. Ela se ajeitou e levantou. Não larguei a mão dela. – E só... vim pegar meu livro. Desculpem.

Então ela pegou o livro e saiu. Sarah, porém, não sentou-se denovo. Levantei-me, ainda segurando sua mão.

– Vou... vou dormir. – ela disse.

– Boa noite. – falei. Ela inclinou-se e me deu um selinho.

– Boa noite. – ela respondeu, e me deu um sorriso enorme. Então ela virou e foi embora.

**N/a: Demorou, mas foi. E agora parece que vai ir tudo bem, não? É só eles se beijarem uma vez que não conseguem se largar (vai, Maria Clara, pode chamar eles de pervertidos, eu deixo)... tsc, tsc, tsc... Mas eu queria aproveitar que eu não tenho nada para dizer mesmo porque eu não estava aqui essa semana e vou contar aqui para vocês que eu li um livro mravilhoso**,** chamado sussurro, da autora Becca Fitzpatrick. Se você estava pensando em comprar, mas não tinha certeza se era bom, agora tem, pode ir lá. E eu vi um filme (velho, todo mundo já viu, eu sou a única retardada que só viu agora) perfeito, Um Amor Para Recordar. Não tem como descrever além de "eu queroooo" acho que todo mundo quer um amor daquele jeito, mas como é tããão difícil conseguir um aqui, na vida real, eu acho que eu vou me contentar dando um para a Sarah... sortuda ela, não?**

**Mas enfim, beijinhos**

**Bel  
**


End file.
